One Last Kiss
by WolfieHeart
Summary: Chelsea, a cheery rancher, has been living in happiness for years. But she can't help but feel deep loneliness as she awaits for someone to love. When new guy Vaughn came to town he too wants someone who can understand and accept him.
1. A Silent Introduction

_Hey guys. This is my first story so don't hate me if it's horrible. If you think the first chapter is bad, it will get better! Honest! Now please enjoy the story!_

* * *

**The Sun and the Moon **

**A Harvest Moon story**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up drowsily to the sound of my alarm beeping. I yawned. _Another day on the farm_, I thought cheerfully. I never had to get up this early when I was in the city. I got up, stretched, dressed, and ate while I shoved my tools in my rucksack.

I walked outside to water the crops as a chill went down my spine. Winter was coming, and I wasn't ready for the cold. I ran to the stables and fed the horses and my dog Scruffy, then to the barn to brush and feed my cows and sheep, and finally to the chicken coop.

I hardly ever thought about life in the city anymore, but occasionally thought about wrecking on this abandoned island.

I was boarding a ship hoping to start fresh, when a storm brewed the ship crashed on this island. The only people there was a woman named Felicia, her children, Natalie and Elliot who looked my age, and Felicia's father Taro. Taro was an ex-farmer, who taught me so much. He can be a little rude, but he has a warm heart. On the first few years on the island, people slowly started to move here.

Gannon, a bulky carpenter with his daughter Eliza, Chen and his son Charlie who run a general store, Mirabelle and her daughter Julia who run an animal shop, along with Alisa and Nathan, who run the church. I also know Lanna, an ex-pop star, Sabrina, a shy girl who's father, Regis, owns a mining company, Pierre, a food critic, and Denny, a lively fisherman.

After finishing my work, I walked down to Mirabelle's shop to visit Julia and Mark, my two closest friends. When I pushed open the door, Mark waved and said,

"Good morning, Chelsea!" Mark was always so happy, and Julia looked at the bright side no matter how bad the situation.

"Good morning!" I said and sat down beside Mark.

"So, how's the farm?" He asked. I was going to reply, but something caught my eye.

I looked over and someone in a cowboy suit was slouched in a chair. I couldn't see what he looked like because his black hat covered his face.

I leaned toward Julia. "Who is that?" I asked.

She turned her blue-eyed gaze toward the man.

"Oh that's my cousin, Vaughn. He started working here yesterday as an animal trader. He doesn't talk much. He can be a good guy sometimes, but don't get him annoyed." She sighed. I leaned away.

Mark looked confused that he was left out of the conversation, so I tore my gaze away from Vaughn and replied to Mark, "Oh. Same as always."


	2. Surprise Surprise

_Okay. Here's my second chapter Sorry the first one was so short!_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The next day after I finished work Vaughn wasn't at Maribelle's shop.

"Where's Vaughn?" I asked.

Before Julia could answer, I added "Not that I care, or anything."

She laughed. "He isn't on the island on Wednesdays. Sorry."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Oh well." I said casually. "Why don't I help you wash the dishes?" Julia blinked. "Okay."

The next day came and I did the same things around the ranch. But when I brushed my cow, Moo-Moo, she looked kind of bored. This was the first time I realized she was the only cow I had. _I'm so stupid… _I thought, guilty.

"Look's like you need a friend." I said to Moo-Moo. She looked at me hopefully. "Don't worry. I'll be right back with your new company!"

I ran to Maribelle's shop and ordered a cow. I glanced at the corner. Vaughn was there.

I managed to see the color of his hair this time; A beautiful silver. It was almost shoulder length and it was perfectly straight.

I smiled to myself. _Why am I acting like this? He probably doesn't even know I exist. _I thought sadly.

Suddenly Maribelle said to Vaughn.

"Chelsea needs another cow. Be a gentleman and deliver it!" He grunted.

_What? Vaughn delivers the animals?_ I waved my hands in front of me, embarrassed.

"No, no! It's fine! I'll do it." I said nervously.

"Oh it's quite alright. Vaughn will be there in a few minutes."

I heard Julia and Mark chuckle behind me.

I sighed. I looked at Vaughn, but he wasn't in his chair anymore.

I walked to my farm. _Why does he deliver the animals? I guess Maribelle and Julia are too busy._ I went inside my house, kicked my boots off and slumped onto the bed.

I almost fell asleep until there was a knock at my door. I ran to open it. Of course, Vaughn was there.

He made the conversation short.

"Your cow is in front of the barn." His voice was like deep velvet.

I managed to say, "Oh. Thank you. Sorry for the trouble."

He gave a slight nod, and walked away. I gently shut the door and sighed. _It was a good thing not to start a conversation with him. Julia warned me anyway._ I thought to myself.

Chen and Eliza came by for candy from the pumpkin festival. For a second I thought Pierre was going to come too, he looked like a 12 year old!

I put my new cow Bessie into the barn, brushed her, and, exhausted, I went to sleep. Winter will be here tomorrow, and I could already feel the cold seeping into my bones.

Will their relationship ever deepen? I'm exited! Sorry for the boring chapter. The next one will be better!


	3. Denny to the Rescue!

_The chapters go on and on. What will happen in this harsh season?_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Winter. I could see my breath on the beach as I watched the waves crash. The Snow festival is in a few days. _I wonder if Vaughn would build a snowman with me. _I sighed. Maybe.

"Hey! Chelsea!" I jumped and turned my head to see Denny running towards me with his fishing rod, his brown, curly hair bobbing in the chilling breeze.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "What are you doing out here in the cold?" I asked.

"I'm practicing for the Fishing contest!" He grinned. I noticed that he had his sleeveless shirt revealing his bare chest.

"Oh. Why are you just wearing that when it's the beginning of winter? You're going to catch a cold."

Denny shrugged making the little bird on his shoulder jump. "I'm not all that cold."

I took off my orange scarf and wrapped it around Denny's neck. "You don't want to be sick on the day of the Fishing contest, do you?" I said politely.

Denny looked surprised. Was he blushing? His skin was dark so I couldn't tell. "Um, thanks." He said, embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you…"

"No! Really thanks." I smiled. _Denny is always so nice. Lanna is lucky to have him._ I thought.

"What?" He caught me smiling to myself.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Hey, if you were going to ask someone to the Snow festival, how would you do it?" I blurted out. _I'm so stupid! Now he's going to get the idea that I'M going to ask him! _

Denny was deep in thought. "Well," He started. "It depends on who you're asking."

I relaxed. "Um…" I didn't know if I should tell him. "It's Vaughn."

I think he tried his best to hold in his laughter. My face burned up and I was hitting him in the shoulder.

"It's not funny! I need your help." He took a deep breath.

"Give me options." He said casually.

I tried being the cool type.

"Hey. You're building a snowman with me. NOW." "That's a little harsh…"

I tried being cute.

"Hi! Come on, we can build a snowman together~!" "That's just weird."

I tried to relate.

"Howdy Vaughn! How's about we go build a snowman, partner?" I didn't even need his opinion to think that was horrible. He just laughed.

"I need major help." I sighed.

Denny nodded. "I think you should, A; be yourself, B; figure it out when you see him. Maybe something will click. I think A would be better."

I thought about that. "Thanks, Den. You're a big help." I said happily.

"I always am." He joked.

I ran back to my ranch, made sure my animals were happy, kicked my boots off, got into nightclothes and went to sleep exited for tomorrow.


	4. The Snow festival and Connection

_Ladies and gentlemen… The fourth chapter!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**

"All right! I'm going to ask him!" I had all of the confidence in the world. Nothing is going to stop me now! I hurried through brushing my animals and marched up to Maribelle's shop. _I hope Denny's advice works… _

I know I'm probably overreacting, but this is Vaughn we're talking about! His nickname is Anti-social!

_No! You can do this!_ I took a deep breath.

I opened the door and I think I bumped into a brick wall and broke my nose because it didn't move an inch. I was about to fall, the klutz I am, but it seems the thing I bumped into was Vaughn and he caught my wrist just in time to save me.

I looked up. His eyes…they were beautiful. A shaded violet that blended into his hair that made him look like a magician or something.

I blushed and he pulled me up, letting go of my wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked with that deep yet light voice with a western edge.

"Um…" I thought I forgotten to speak. I made the words come out…Bad idea.

"Will you go to the Snow festival with me?" I blurted out. I blushed even more. _Stupid! _

He looked at me for a minute. I knew he was going to say no. It was dumb of me to even think about asking….

"Sure."

I looked at him, surprised. Was he serious? He cocked a brow.

"Um okay. Thank you! You've made me so happy!" I said cheerfully.

He stared after me with a surprised and confused expression as I ran to my farm to get ready.

I was smiling the whole time I was getting dressed. How did I get this lucky? I put on an orange jacket and scarf with winter boots, denim jeans, and winter mitts. We would be out there for hours…I had to be prepared!

I walked happily to the Meadow. I wonder what he'll think when he sees me? I hope it's not too much…

"Chelsea!" I saw Mark waving and running up to me.

"Hi!" I said.

"Wow. Your happy aren't you? What happened?" He asked.

I played with my fingers. "You'll never guess who I'm going to build a snowman with."

Silence.

"Mark?" I looked up at him.

He was staring at the ground with hurt in his emerald eyes.

"Mar—" I was interrupted by Denny's voice.

"Hey Chelse!"

Mark moved out of the way for Denny to walk between us. Denny didn't seem to notice

He put his arm around me playfully. "How was my advice? I'm great aren't I?"

I looked at Mark. He was staring the other way with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…it was great. I'm meeting Vaughn there." I said.

He gave me thumbs up.

"Who are you going with?"

"Lanna~" He sang the name. "She's getting ready." He said grinning. "Still?" Whoa. "Well she is an ex-pop star!" He exclaimed.

"I know." I laughed. "Good luck."

"I should be saying that to you." He said playfully. "You're most likely to screw up." He flicked my nose.

I blushed. "I'm completely focused!" I said.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes playfully.

We arrived at the meadow. The huge space was covered in thick snow. Perfect for the Snow festival.

Denny went to chat with Lanna, (She got there first because she lives closer.) I looked for Mark, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I must have said something to hurt him…

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Vaughn looking down at me.

He was wearing his usual black pants and cowboy boots but was also wearing a brown jacket with fluffy cuffs and a white scarf.

"Oh. I'm sorry I was daydreaming." Heh… _Idiot._ I thought bitterly. He rolled his eyes and gently took my wrist to our stop to build a snowman.

I looked around. Everyone looked so happy, chatting with their partners. I wish me and Vaughn could be that comfortable together…

I heard a cough come from Vaughn.

"Oh! Are you getting sick?" I asked worried.

"No…" He said. He was looking to the side and his cheeks were a light pink. He looked so cute.

"You…" He continued. "Look cute." It looked like he struggled to get the words out.

I blushed. "T-Thank you." What should I say? "You look great, too." I said. His cheeks turned into a red now. "Thanks."

When we could build the snowman, I was completely relaxed and happy. But Vaughn looked like he was going to burst a vein because he was trying so hard.

"Vaughn?"

"Uh?"

"Why don't you just relax and have fun?" I asked, smiling. I was afraid if I laughed it would offend him.

"Sorry. All I can think about is work lately. I guess I'm ruining your time. This is why I don't come to festivals." I tried to swallow down my hurt feelings. _He didn't want to come after all._ I thought sadly. He looked at me with a guilty expression. I acted like it was nothing and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry…I know I'm a constant downer."

"N-No! I think you're a nice person. If I thought you we're a downer, why would I ask you to come to this festival with me?" I looked at him with affection.

He blushed. "Oh…thank you, Chelsea. You know, you're alright."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

For the first time, I think he smiled back.

* * *

_Aw I think I did pretty good on this chapter. Reveiw and tell me what you think~_


	5. Vaughn

_The fifth chapter everyone! This one is all about Vaughn and his thoughts. Hope you like!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**

_**Vaughn:**_

The first time I saw Chelsea was a day after I was working at my aunt Maribelle's animal shop. I caught her staring at me in the corner. She had pretty blue eyes, light brown hair that went a little past her shoulders with a red bandanna, and a simple down-to-earth outfit.

_Why does everyone have to stare at me?_ I thought angrily.

What made me even more annoyed was that she was whispering to Julia about me. I knew this because she was _still_ staring at me when Julia looked over.

But I was glad she didn't come over and say hello like most girls would.

I bet she's the rancher Maribelle told me about. I have to bring animals to _her?_ At least I'm not on the island on Wednesdays.

Days later, I was enjoying the peace when Chelsea came and had to get a cow. I finally get to do some work around here.

"Hey, Chelsea needs another cow. Be a gentleman and deliver it!" Maribelle said to me.

I grunted. That's Maribelle for you.

I got up and walked to the back to get a healthy cow, while Chelsea was suddenly surprised.

"No, no! It's fine, I'll do it." She said nervously

I smirked._ She didn't want to meet me, either? I'm starting to like this girl. _I thought.

"Oh it's quite alright. Vaughn will be there in a few minutes."

I heard Chelsea sigh, and walk out to her farm. I gently tied a rope loose around the cow's neck and strolled my way to her farm. I'll make the conversation short in case she decides to try to talk to me

When I was at the farm, it was bigger than I thought. A huge pasture, a medium-sized stable, a big barn and chicken coop, and, of course, a wooden house.

I put her new cow in front of the barn and knocked on her door.

"Your cow is in front of the barn." I said when she opened the door.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry for the trouble." She had a childish voice.

_It's my job. I don't just sit around all day. _I thought to myself.

I gave a slight nod, and went back to Maribelle's shop.

Winter. I knew Chelsea would probably come more often because this season means more sick animals even if you take the best care of your animals. I sighed. At least I wouldn't have to go to her house to deliver animals.

It was usually boring for the first few days. Sometimes I would help Julia around the house just to find something to do.

When I was helping Julia prepare dinner one day, Julia suddenly asked me "The Snow festival is tomorrow. I know you hate festivals, but are you taking anyone in particular this year?"

I knew the Snow festival is where you go to the meadow to build snowman. I always hated festivals; there were too many people and everyone played games like children.

"I don't think so." I mumbled.

"Well…" Julia glanced at me. "What if someone asks you?"

I glared at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just saying if someone asks you, you don't want to let them down, do you?" She said.

I thought about. I don't think anyone would ask someone like _me._ Everyone knew I wasn't the 'happy social' type.

The Snow festival came of course. Everyone was exited and talking about who they're going to ask. I was sick of listening, so I decided to go to the beach.

Just about when I was reaching for the doorknob, someone opened the door and bumped into me. I recognized the red bandanna as she almost fell. Luckily, I caught her by the wrist and pulled her up. She was so light; I was surprised she fell back in the first place.

She looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um…" She stuttered.

I waited for an answer, but instead I got…

"Will you go to the Snow festival with me?" She blurted out.

I looked at her. _Of all the people… _I thought to myself.

She stared at the ground her face red. She looked sad for some reason.

There's something about her…

"Sure."

She looked at me with a surprised expression. Then said with her childish voice,

"Um, okay. Thank you! You've made me so happy!" She said cheerfully.

I knew I was blushing as she ran back to her farm. Her smiling face was stuck in my mind. _You've made me so happy!_ That was the first time I heard that from anyone.

I waited patiently at the snow festival. I felt awkward around all of these people. There surprised gazes burning into my body. Julia ran up to me.

"You came! Are you here to watch, or did someone ask you?" She asked.

"Someone asked me." If I didn't tell her now, she would bug me for the rest of the day.

"Really? Who? Give me the details!"

"Butt out!"

"Come on, Vaughn."

I sighed. "Chelsea."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

She went back to her spot to build the snowman when Chelsea came across the bridge with Denny, who soon ran to his partner.

It took a while for her to see me so I walked behind her and tapped her shoulder.

When she turned around, I noticed she was wearing an orange jacket with a scarf, winter boots and denim pants. She looked adorable…while I looked like a homeless person.

I coughed.

"Oh! Are you getting sick?" She asked, worried.

"No…" I said. I was never good at complimenting people.

"You…Look cute." I finally said.

She blushed. "T-Thank you. You look great too!"

I tried to hide me embarrassment. "Thanks."

When we finally were able to build the snowman, I tried not to think about making the snowman perfect. I always tried to make things perfect, I don't know why.

Chelsea noticed. "Vaughn?"

"Uh?"

"Why don't you relax and have fun?" She smiled.

I sighed. "Sorry. All I can think about is work lately. I guess I'm ruining your time. This is why I don't come to festivals." I said.

She looked back at the snowman and had the same sad look on her face from before, but tried to hide it.

When I realized it I felt like a monster. _Why did I have to insult people so much? _I thought bitterly.

"What?" She asked.

I tried to apologize the best I could, But I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry…I know I'm a constant downer." I said pathetically.

She thought otherwise. "N-No! I think you're a nice person. If I thought you we're a downer, why would I ask you to come to this festival with me?" She looked at me with affection.

Affection? Her? _Me? _I felt my face get hot despite the cold.

"Oh…thank you, Chelsea. You know, you're alright." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

And I think I smiled back for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_If anyone thinks this chapter is the same as the last one, read it again._


	6. Accident and Embarrassment

_Ta-Da! The sixth chapter! I hope this chapter isn't TOO boring. I feel a little devilish, so I'm going to make this story a little different. SPOILER: Chelsea has a near-death experience. Didn't expect that, did you? ;D_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**

It's been quite a few days after the Snow festival; I was still surprised when Vaughn showed a side of him I've never seen before. I don't think anyone has seen _this_ Vaughn. Complimenting? Apologizing? _Smiling? _I still can't believe he even agreed to go with me in the first place. Still, I was happy.

I tended my animals and all that and it was a nice day outside so I decided to take a walk. Pierre just happened to run into me.

"Oh why hello there Chelsea!" He said, more cheerful than usual.

"Hey, Pierre. Why are you so…Happy?" I asked. I'll bet anyone 1000G this was about food.

I was just taking a walk enjoying the scenery. I was thinking…maybe I could invent a new dish, only with vegetables!" Bingo.

"Well you know there is a thing called Salad. But how's that going?"

"Excellent, of course! I am a gourmet!" He said proudly.

_What does Natalie see in him? Don't get me wrong, Pierre is a good guy, but he's a little full of himself. I mean, if he's a gourmet, how is he not fat? I guess I'm a little rude today. Maybe it was something I ate…Oh crap I got Pierre's food addiction! _I thought to myself jokingly.

"Hey Pierre, I didn't see you at the Pumpkin festival. Weren't you supposed to come over for some chocolate? Did you get held up?" I asked playfully.

"Oh be quiet, Chelsea. I'm not a kid! Besides…Chocolate wouldn't go with any of my famous dishes!" And with that, he walked off.

I liked Pierre. I could tease him and he wouldn't care at all.

The next day I was feeling more tired than usual. I didn't want to get up. _Maybe I could sleep for 10 more minutes…but my animals would be in a bad mood if I slept late._ I groaned and nearly fell off the bed as I lazily got dressed in winter clothes. I was feeling more awake as the cold air hit me. I proceeded to tend my animals, but something was wrong.

They all seemed scared or something. Not a sound came from any of the animals. I was worried but assured myself if was nothing. They were probably tired too.

One of my cows, Bessie, was worse than the others. She didn't move at all like she would when I gave her some fodder. I brushed her extra carefully.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked nervously.

Silence.

Maybe she was sick…She was my newest cow and she's sick. I felt like this was my fault, but I fed, brushed and milked her everyday! I sighed and opened the barn doors and a strong gust of cold wind blew into my face. I felt even colder than I was. It would go away, wouldn't it?

It was difficult to keep walking, so I ran as fast as I could to my house. When I got to the porch, I hesitated. Bessie was sick! If I don't do something today she might…

I took a deep breath, tightened everything I was wearing, and ran onto Maribelle's shop. The blizzard was blowing against my face in cold blows. It was painful, but I cared about my animals so much. I didn't want to lose Bessie.

I couldn't even feel my feet pounding against the brick road.

I twisted my ankles to make the quick turn, but the wind blocked my view and knocked me off of my feet. The next thing I remembered was a faint call, and everything going black.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself…Wait, where was I?

I heard someone's voice say my name. "Chelsea?"

It was Julia.

"Uh? What? Where am I?"

"Your in Vaughn's room. He saved your life when you fell during the snowstorm."

Vaughn's room? So this is Vaughn's bed? The dark green blanket was warm and soft. The room looked like the inside of a log house, with a bookshelf and a comforter in the corner on the room.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked, her light voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine…my head hurts a little, though."

"Yeah. You hit your head pretty hard. You were unconscious the whole night. Vaughn and Mark were worried sick." She told me with a giggle.

"Mark…" I remembered on the day of the Snow festival. His green eyes filled with hurt flashed through my mind.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Mark went to check on your farm and Vaughn left the island for work." Julia answered flatly.

Surprisingly, as Julia just finished her sentence, Mark came in through the door and took off his coat. He practically ran to where I was laying.

"I'm back. Is she okay? What's the damage? How long will she be in bed?" He was asking a million questions at once when he finally noticed I was awake.

I laughed. "Hi, Mark."

Relief washed over his face for a second, but he was serious the next. "Why were you out on a snowstorm like that? You could've been killed! I was so worried…"

That same hurt expression came across his face that made my heart rot. "I'm sorry but my cow Bessie was sick and—Bessie! How is she? Is she okay?" I asked nervously.

"She's fine. I gave her medicine a while ago."

"Oh. Good." I relaxed. "I'm sorry Mark. I should have been more careful. I've made you go through so much trouble. I hope you'll forgive a monster like me." I sighed.

"Your not a monster. I was worried that's all. Just promise me you won't go out during snowstorms, okay?" He smiled his boyish smile I loved.

"Promise." I smiled.

Julia suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Julia grinned.

"Spit it out!" Mark and I said in unison.

She sat down beside me still grinning. "Do you wanna know what happened after Vaughn saved you?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Oh, I'll tell you anyway! Okay, Vaughn carried you in _bridal style_, and then you grabbed his shirt," She made a gesture with her hands as the story went on "And said, _'No, please don't let go.'_ Vaughn blushed and everything! It was priceless!" He laughed.

I think my face exploded right then and there

Mark pretty much turned to stone with a blank expression.

And Julia was laughing her head off.

Conclusion; 2 completely scarred people and 1 satisfied one. The perfect end to an embarrassing day.

* * *

_How was this chapter? suckish? Review and tell me how bad it is ;]_


	7. Winter Thanksgiving

_El Gasp! Winter Thanksgiving is tomorrow! What will happen on this embarrassing holiday?_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

I sneezed. _I'm going to catch a cold! Not on Winter Thanksgiving…_ I groaned. I was at Chen's store handing over some money for chocolate.

"Whoa! Your sick!" Charlie exclaimed.

Chen jumped when I sneezed. "Catching a cold? That must be hard if you plan on giving anyone chocolate."

I nodded and he gave me my chocolate. "I hope you feel better soon." He said.

"Me too." I sighed as I gave another sneeze.

I was walking down to my farm sliding my scarf over my nose. _ I hate being sick. _I thought miserably.

"Chelsea?"

Mark walked toward me. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Oh? I'm fine! Why do you ask?" I said cheerfully trying to hide my sickness.

He gently took my scarf and pulled it down to reveal my face.

"Your sick."

"Yeah…" I gave in.

He took my wrist and pulled me until I was on my porch as he opened the door.

"Stay here while I go get you some medicine." He said.

"Mark, I'm fine." At that moment I sneezed.

He folded his arms across his chest.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm _not_ fine." I sat on my bed.

"Right. So I'll be right back."

He gently shut the door behind him as he ran off for some medicine.

I stared after my friend. He was never mad at anyone for anything. I gripped the bottom of my jacket. _Such a good friend… _The next thing I know, I drifted off to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes. _Oh yeah. I'm in bed sick when tomorrow is the winter festival._ I thought bitterly. I looked on the little counter for my clock, but instead I saw medicine and a note. I sat up, took the note and saw the signature. _Mark._

I felt around the paper and chocolate was inside the note. _Huh?_

_Dear Chelsea,_

_You look so adorable when you sleep! I can't get over it._

_There's some medicine on the table, you're probably feeling better already though._

_When you feel the slightest bit sick, take it or I won't leave you alone until you do!_

_The winter festival is tomorrow. A lot of guys are waiting for you to give them chocolate, so don't let anyone down._

_Sincerely, Mark._

I smiled. Mark was so caring. I held the chocolate. I would definitely give him some tomorrow. I put the paper and chocolate back on the counter, got into my nightclothes, took a dose of medicine and drifted off to sleep.

I was feeling much better the next day. I sat on the side of my bed and stretched. I hopped out of bed, got dressed, and took some chocolate. I hurried through my farm work and ran down to the beach.

"Denny!" I called. He was sitting on the dock as he turned around. He grinned.

"Hey, Chelsea!" He said.

I smiled and handed him the chocolate. He took the chocolate, surprised.

"What? Do you not like chocolate?" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh! No, I like it, thanks! But…" He looked out to the ocean.

"What's wrong?"

He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

"Lanna didn't bring me any!" He said.

I flinched at his tone.

"Sorry."

I sat next to him. "Maybe she was busy. She _is_ an ex-pop star you know."

"Maybe." He sighed.

"I don't know if she was thinking this through," I said honestly. "But she must have a very good excuse not to give you chocolate." I said.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Your right Chelsea. Lanna may be busy today. But there's always next year. Thanks, you really brightened my day." He grinned.

"You're welcome." I smiled and made my way to Maribelle's shop to give Mark and Vaughn some chocolate.

Sadly, Vaughn wasn't there, but Mark already had two chocolates; I'm guessing Julia gave him one. "Hi, Mark!"

He looked over and his eyes sparkled.

"Hi! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Hey, your pretty popular, huh?" I pointed at his chocolates and grinned.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. I guess so."

I handed him my chocolate. "Thanks for yesterday. You really saved me."

He smiled and took the chocolate. "No problem."

"Well, I can't disappoint anyone. I'm off!" I ran toward the door.

"See you!" He called after me.

I gave a couple more chocolates to villagers. Taro, Gannon, and that little kid Pierre. He said he didn't need it, but took it anyway.

Last but not least, Vaughn. I walked up to Marribelle's shop for a second time. I gripped the chocolate in my hands. _Hopefully he like's it… _

I walked into Maribelle's shop and searched around the room for him.

"Looking for Vaughn?" Maribelle asked.

"Oh um…" I blushed.

"He's in his room." She smiled.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

I strolled over to his room. The door was open and he was laying down reading something.

He got a LOT of chocolates! His bed was covered in little piles and some were on his counter. I didn't know he was so popular…

"What?" He snapped.

"Oh um…" He waited for an answer, irritated.

_He already had a ton of chocolates. He didn't need any more even though I decided to make chocolate instead of buying it…_ I thought to myself sadly.

"I was just seeing if you were okay. I heard there was a cold going around. Your busy, so I'll go." I mumbled.

He relaxed. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem."

I left the store and walked to my farm, still holding the chocolate behind my back.

I sat on my bed with my nightclothes on, holding the chocolate. _I guess I'll eat it. At least I can see how I did since it's my first time making chocolate, and I made everyone else happy. _I thought.

I suddenly lost my appetite. I put the chocolate on the counter, slumped into bed and threw the blanket over me.

_**Vaughn**_

So…Many…Chocolates… I groaned. What am I going to do with all of this?

I didn't get it. I don't talk to _anyone. _How can I get this much? Is something wrong with me? I could tell them that I didn't like chocolate, but they all looked so happy and hopeful, I couldn't say no.

Maybe that's it. I'm too soft. I decided the nest person to come in with chocolate; I'm not going to let them go easy.

I waited. No one came. I guessed they already bought all of the chocolate on the island, so I didn't have to do anything.

I got kind of bored, so I read a book I found that looked kind of interesting. I just got started when someone came in.

"What?" I snapped at them.

It was Chelsea.

"Oh, um…"

I waited.

She made some kind of movement with her hands and said, "I was just seeing if you were okay. I heard there was a cold going around. Your busy, so I'll go."

Good. No more chocolate. "Alright. Thanks."

She hesitated. "No problem"

I don't know why, but when she left, I felt…Bad. She looked kind of sad, and them I thought about the cold going around. Maybe I should see if she's okay…

I put the book down on the bed and walked to Chelsea's house.

Knock knock…

Nothing.

She was probably mad at me. "I'm coming in." I said

I opened the door and walked in. Her house was pretty big. Her kitchen was a mess, and…She was asleep. I sighed, got a chair from her dining table and sat next to the bed.

_Why do I feel so bad? _I thought. I looked at the counter by the bed. Chocolate.

So she _was_ planning on giving it to me. I sighed. My eyes went back to the kitchen. It was like a twister crashed onto the counters. No way. She made this? I looked back at the chocolate and gulped. I took it and unwrapped it. _I guess I deserve it._ I bit down and chewed. It was…actually okay. I don't remember chocolate being this good. Usually girls would buy chocolate to save the time, but Chelsea…

"Do you like it?"

I looked up. Chelsea was looking straight at me.

"Uh…it's okay."

"Good…" She looked at the ceiling.

"I'm guessing you made this."

"Yeah."

"I'm…Sorry." I mumbled.

She smiled at me. "It's okay."

I stared at her. How can she be smiling all the time?

"I don't get it. No matter what I do, you always end up smiling and forgiving me."

She thought about that for a minute.

"You think you do bad things, but you end up being a nice person."

I stared at her.

"I think you're a very good person. Sure, you could smile more, and you don't talk a lot, but…" She looked at me. "You will do anything to make people happy."

I felt my face get hot. I couldn't believe this. All I could do was…nothing. I pulled my hat over my eyes and continued eating the chocolate.

_**Chelsea**_

I thought what I said was embarrassing, but I was telling the truth. Vaughn seemed like he appreciated me speaking my mind, so I didn't care if he blushed every time I compliment him.

We sat in silence. When he was done eating the chocolate, he sat up, took off his hat, and put both of his hands on my cheeks. I didn't see the rest. All I remember was something soft press against my forehead.

* * *

_AW! If you didn't get that line, read it over again until you do! Surprisingly long, huh? I was worried you guys would think it was TOO long. Beware…Chapter eight is coming soon!_


	8. Lanna's Jealousy and Searching

_The…Dun dun Dunnn, Eighth chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8:**

The fishing contest was tomorrow! I decided to go visit Denny to wish him luck. I brushed and fed my animals and strolled down to the beach. When I got there I was just about to say, "DENNY!" But Lanna was sitting on the dock with him.

It seemed they were talking in private, so when she looked back to see what the noise was, I jumped behind a tree. Guess who was behind the same tree?

"Hey!" Vaughn cried in surprise. When he realized it was me, he relaxed.

I felt my face get hot from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were—" I stopped.

"Hey, what _are_ you doing here?" I asked curious.

"What, a guy can't walk down to the beach?" He flustered.

I realized I was still on top of him. I quickly got off and sat cross-legged in front of him. "That's not the reason. Come on, you can trust me." I smiled.

He stared at me for a moment and crossed his arms across his chest. "I lost something." He admitted.

"Oh! I'll help you look." I said happily.

He grunted and said, "Thanks."

"What are we looking for?"

"A little brown bag. It has my tool's in it."

"Right!" I began crawling on the ground looking.

I shoved my hand through a bush and searched. When I was going to pull my hand from under it, something pinched me HARD.

"OW—" Vaughn covered my mouth and shoved me under the bush.

I looked through the branches to see Denny looking in my direction.

When he turned away, Vaughn took his hand off of my mouth.

"Thanks" I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Something got me." I held up my hand.

He gently took my hand and gazed at the mark on my finger. It was purple and bleeding.

"A…Crab?" I guessed.

He nodded. He let go of my hand and ripped off a small piece of his white bandanna and tied it around the wound.

"Your bandanna! You don't have too…" I stammered.

"It might get infected." He said.

I blushed. Vaughn was doing all of this for me? He could have let me get caught by Denny and let the wound get infected. I looked at the white piece tied around my finger.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Right!"

I found it on a branch a while later.

"Is this it?" I asked and showed him the little bag.

"Yes." He grabbed it before I could do anything. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said cheerfully.

He stared at me for a moment, pulled his hat over his eyes, and walked off.

I sat on the ground for a few minutes staring at the white piece tied around my finger. I smiled to myself.

"So, are you competing in the fishing contest?" I heard Denny's voice say.

"I thought he knew I was behind the bush, but when I turned around he wasn't there. Feeling like an idiot, I looked at the docks. I could hear what they we're saying…

"Of course! I want to show everyone I'm not just a pop star, so I have to give 100% at this contest! Of course I have hobbies too…"

Denny was just staring lovingly at her like he was daydreaming, and Lanna was boasting about fishing and pop stardom.

"Are YOU going?" She asked.

It took him a minute to get out of Lanna-land. "Yep! I practice every day so I'm ready for a big catch." He replied happily.

"I won't lose!" She exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

"Hah…" He sighed.

"Why don't we practice together?" She suggested.

Denny didn't hesitate. "Sure! I'll go get another rod."

"No worries! I have one already."

I was going to get up and go, but Lanna said something…

"Is Chelsea competing?" She asked flatly.

"Huh?"

"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately."

"Whoa, It's not like that! She needed advice so…"

"She asked you?"

"I guess…"

"It's okay. I was just wondering. Hey! You have a bite!"

Denny looked at his line and pulled it up to see a huge fish.

"Whoa, it's huge! Great job, Denny!" Lanna gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I got up, brushed off, and ran back to my farm.

_Whoa how was that? Boring? I just thought of crap as I went along. Review!_


	9. Denny's Change and Lanna's Love

Today is the Fishing Contest! Who will win? Will Lanna and Denny be together? When will my cousin stop annoying me so I can write more chapters? Read and find out!

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up having a huge headache. I lazily got dressed, brushed my hair and walked out to the barn to brush my animals. The fishing contest was today…how could I face Denny after what Lanna said?

I walked down to Maribelle's shop to visit Julia and Mark. When I walked in, Julia practically tackled me to the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Julia. Why are you so happy?"

"Aren't I always happy?" She said.

"Well I guess…"

"Come on! Lets go to the meadow!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the meadow.

The big space had people dotted everywhere. Some were carrying huge fish, and some were carrying fish I've never seen before.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"I'm going to talk to Mark. You go talk to Denny!"

"No, wait—" Too late. She shoved me into Denny when he was looking the other way, talking to Elliot.

_Crap…_ He turned around.

"I'm sorry! Julia pushed me and…"

"No worries." He said flatly.

I stared at him as he continued to talk to Elliot.

_I guess he's mad at me…_I thought sadly. I walked away from him to chat with Natalie.

"What's him problem? I thought you two we're close."

"Me too." I said flatly. "So, who are you rooting for?"

"Lanna." She replied.

Of course, Lanna won the competition. It turn's out Denny didn't even compete.

I looked for him. He was talking to Pierre this time.

I walked up to him. "Denny, why didn't you compete?" I asked.

He stared at me. "I didn't feel like it."

"But you we're so exited."

"I decided Lanna should win this one."

"_What?_"

"She seemed like she was trying to prove something, so I let her win."

"Your not sounding like yourself…"

"Maybe I changed."

"But I liked the old Denny."

"Maybe I didn't want you do like the old Denny!"

I flinched. I didn't like him like that, only as a friend. I fumed.

"So the new Denny is a jerk?"

"If that will make you leave me alone, yes!"

I knew he regretted what he said.

I stared at the ground. "Fine." I said.

I walked my house on the farm, not caring when Scruffy tried to make me feel better.

I kicked off my shoes, and sat on the side of my bed. I felt something wet roll down my face. Why was I crying? I couldn't care less of what the 'New' Denny thought.

I wiped off my tears with my sleeve and got into nightclothes. I wasn't tired, so I tried to think of happy things and finally at 1:00, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was feeling refreshed, and I hurried through everything, trying to decide what I was going to do today. I took a walk through the village, said hi to Sabrina, tossed some strawberries from the fridge in the Harvest Goddess spring, and played with Charlie and Eliza.

I had a sudden urge to go to the beach, but I knew Denny was going to be there, so I thought about that. The beach wasn't Denny's territory; I can go whenever I want!

I walked down to the beach and smiled as a warm wind blew my face. _Winter is almost over._ I thought happily.

Surprisingly, Denny wasn't there, so I walked down the dock, and sat down enjoying the breeze.

"Good afternoon!"

I turned around. It was Lanna.

"Hello."

"Enjoying the breeze?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Congrats on winning the fishing contest."

"Thank you." She said happily. "Denny seems kind of down. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should ask." I said casually.

"Maybe. I think it's my fault, though."

"Why is that?"

"We we're talking in private the day before the fishing contest. I was talking to him about relationships and he's been kind of different since then."

"Maybe he wants to be with someone." I hinted.

"Oh? Do you know who?" She asked flatly.

"Well, she has long hair, a good personality, a special talent…"

"So its you?"

"Huh?"

"You have all of those things."

I sighed.

"So it is you!"

"No, Lanna. It's you."

She paused. "What?"

"He likes you."

"Are you serious?"

"100%"

She was silent.

It was moments when she finally said, "So I really made him sad."

I said nothing.

"I have to apologize."

"Wait!"

She looked at me.

"Do you feel the same way?" I picked out the words carefully.

"Yes." She replied and ran towards his house.

I smiled. _Good for you, Lanna. I'm good at this, aren't I?_ I thought proudly.

Minutes later, she came out blushing and grinning, and Denny gave me a thumbs-up through the window.

_I was feeling pretty wise, and I didn't know what to write about for chapter 9, so review and tell me how I did. Sorry for Vaughn being absent today. I'll try to make the next chapter better!_


	10. Starry Night Festival

Ah, the Starry Night festival, a holiday where couple's watch the night sky together. I wonder what will happen? Well, I don't wonder, I already know. I guess your wondering. Enjoy the story and find out.

**Chapter 10:**

"So, who are you going with to the Starry Night festival?" Julia asked me.

"Oh, I don't know." I said. Of course, I was going to ask Vaughn.

"Don't play coy!" She exclaimed. "I know you plan on asking a certain someone."

Vaughn was off of the island and Maribelle's shop was closed for today, so I was having a sleep over with Julia.

"I'm asking Vaughn." I said casually.

"I knew it." She said in the same tone.

"Who are _you_ asking?"

She shut up after that.

"Well?" I pried.

She blushed and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Mark." She groaned.

"WHAT?" I laughed.

"I know." She said.

"Why are you asking him? I thought you two were best friends."

"No Chelsea, he's best friends with you."

I stopped. "Huh?"

"Never mind. So, how are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know yet…"

"Its tomorrow. You better figure it out!"

"Yeah"

"I know! Tomorrow, I'll make _him_ ask _you_!"

"Um…"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me!"

**Julia:**

I was washing the dishes when I, once in a while, turned my gaze toward Vaughn in his little corner.

When he came over for some reason, I asked him,

"Hey Vaughn?"

He grunted.

"Do you plan on going to the Starry Night festival?"

He looked at me. "Why?"

"Someone wants to go with you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Will you ask someone for once? Please?"

He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Yeah"

Mission Accomplished.

**Chelsea:**

I sat staring at the ceiling for…A few hours. I was completely bored.

My phone rang and it scared the life out of me. I scrambled out of bed and answered.

"Y-Yes?"

Julia was on the other line. "Vaughn is pretty much going to ask you. But I had to beg, so you owe me!"

"I know. Thanks!"

"Alright. I have to go, Vaughn just left."

"Okay. Thanks again!"

"No problem!"

I hung up, and, there was a knock at the door. Coincidence?

I made myself look a little better and answered the door with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…"

I waited.

"You know the Starry Night festival is tonight…"

"Yes?"

"And I was wondering…" His face was getting red.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I answered for him.

"Yeah." He said thankfully. "So, I'll pick you up later, okay?"

"Okay."

He nodded and left. I gently shut the door.

"Thank you, Julia." I said to myself.

I put on a black turtleneck and soft denim jeans, put on a little blush, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. _Ready._ I smiled to myself.

I played with my fingers until there was a knock at my door. I hopped up and answered.

"Hey." He said, staring at me.

"Hi." I laughed.

He was wearing a loose white button up shirt with a black jacket and pants and wasn't wearing his hat. He looked very handsome…

He held out his elbow and, realizing what it meant, I held it gingerly.

"You look nice." He said, getting over his compliment issues.

"You too." I smiled at him.

When we got to Maribelle's shop, Julia hugged me and told me I looked nice.

"Thanks! You look great too." I smiled.

She was wearing a tan shirt with a brown jacket and furry cuffs that go to her elbows with a pretty white skirt.

Mark suddenly walked beside her, wearing a white button up shirt with a loose tie and blue jeans. And, for once, he wasn't wearing his blue hat.

"Whoa!" I laughed.

"Too much?" He asked nervously.

"Not at all." Julia answered.

Vaughn came back with a couple of blankets for us to sit outside, and when we did there were already a bunch of people on different colors of picnic blankets. Natalie and Pierre, who brought some food, Denny and Lanna, Alisa and Nathan, Charlie and Eliza, Taro and Felicia, and, surprisingly, Elliot and Sabrina.

We all sat next to each other on different blankets, so it would be less awkward. When it was quiet, I tried to scoot closer to Vaughn.

He didn't notice, so I scooted closer.

He wrapped his arm around me. I blushed.

He chuckled and I leaned on his shoulder. Julia did the same but Mark didn't notice.

I looked over at Pierre and Denny. Pierre's face was red and trying not to make it awkward, and when Lanna leaned on his shoulder Denny was surprised, but did nothing.

It was kind of funny to watch others try to make a move, and the stars were beautiful. They're where a couple of shooting stars and I made a lot of wishes.

"Vaughn, what did you wish for?" I asked, curious.

"If you tell someone it won't come true." He said, flustered.

"Oh, right." I said, disappointed.

A few minutes passed, and he finally said, "I wish I could have the guts to do something."

I giggled. I guess I have to…

Nervous, I gently kissed his cheek. To see his reaction, He face was very red.

I smiled and continued watching the stars until the clouds covered them up.

_Aww! That was cute. I was exited to write this chapter! I'll try to think of an even better one. Tune in for…Chapter 11!_


	11. Vaughn has a birthday? No way!

The Eleventh chapter, and spring, is finally here. I have things planned out in this season…

**Chapter 11: **

I woke up to the cool feeling of spring. I stretched, feeling refreshed. My animals were feeling happy too, and Bessie was way over her strange sickness.

I went over to Chen's shop to get some crops to sell as soon as I was done tending the animals. The first days of the season are the busiest, of course.

I decided to visit Julia when I was done with work.

I walked towards Maribelle's shop and turned the knob to open the door. Instead of Julia almost making me throw up a lung with a tackle, she had her hands everywhere at once in the kitchen.

Cautiously, I strolled over and sat down.

"Good morning."

"Huh? Go to the beach or something, I'm busy!" She snapped.

I flinched. "Um, okay then…"

She turned around to look at me. "Chelsea?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Vaughn…"

"It's okay. Why are you so busy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your arms are throwing themselves across the kitchen."

"Don't you know? Vaughn's birthday is the day after tomorrow! I'm terrible at birthdays, and, even though it's Vaughn, I want to give him something special. I can't decide, oh Chelsea, help me!"

"Oh. Wait, WHAT? Vaughn has a birthday? I mean, his birthday is the day after tomorrow?" I jumped out of my chair.

"You didn't know?"

"No! Come on, I need your help to get a present too! Lets hurry up with the kitchen!"

Both of our hands were flying around the kitchen.

Maribelle stared at us for a while and laughed. "Good to be young."

Julia and I were walking around town for a couple of hours, talking about what he like's and looking at clothes and other cute things.

Julia told me that he doesn't really show what he likes; he only show's what he _dislikes._ At least we know what not to get him, that's something.

Julia also said that she heard from Maribelle that he loves by-products, like milk, but that's all.

In the end, Julia bought him a picture frame for someone special he can see everyday at work and a book, while I decided to get him a new white bandanna (As thanks for using a piece of his old one for my finger when the crab pinched me.) and a book. As extra, I saved my best milk from my best cow and decided to give him that, too.

"Hey! We should throw a surprise party!" I exclaimed.

"Great idea! Where do you think we should have it?"

"How about Sabrina's place? It's big enough, right?"

"Duh! She has a mansion!" Julia laughed.

"We need more people to make it happen. I know Denny, Mark, and Elliot will help…"

"Oh! How about we ask Natalie and Pierre if they can make the food?"

"Awesome! Me, you, Lanna, Felicia, Gannon, Alisa, and Nathan can do the decorations!"

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

We ran around town to ask everyone about the party. Pierre, of course, said yes right away while throwing in a Gourmet comment, and Lanna, Felicia, and Alisa seemed excited, Taro made himself help with the decorations, while the others were surprised when we said 'Vaughn,' but agreed.

When we finally got to Sabrina's money castle, she politely asked us for tea and sat down on the soft red sofa.

"Sabrina, we need a favor." Julia started.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Vaughn's birthday is the day after tomorrow and we've already asked everyone in the village to help prepare a surprise party. And we were wondering--"

"Can we have the party here?" Julia blurted out.

She gingerly held her cheek's as they turned a soft pink. "Oh? Vaughn, coming to my house?"

"So the party can be here?" Julia asked.

She nodded, making her glasses and pink bow in her black hair bounce.

"Great! Vaughn will be so exited!" Julia said happily.

"Yeah." I said softly. _I'm guessing Sabrina has a thing for Vaughn too. _I thought to myself.

She smiled. "I can't wait!"


	12. What a mess!

Vaughn's birthday is finally today as everyone, especially Chelsea and Sabrina, are very exited for Vaughn to come.

**Chapter 12:**

"No! Don't put that there! It goes over here! Denny stop chatting with Lanna and get to work! _Where_ is the food?" Taro was yelling at everyone.

"No more ladders." I sighed.

We were decorating Sabrina's place for the party, and Julia and I were supposed to decorate the walls.

Julia frowned. "I thought we had more than just four. Now what do we do?"

Gannon was helping put up the really heavy things, but he came over. "Can I help you girlies?"

Without an answer, he picked up Julia without an effort at all and put her on his shoulders.

She giggled. "Thank you, Gannon."

A few seconds after that, Mark somehow slid from under me and I was on _his_ shoulders.

"Whoa!" Taken by surprise, I grabbed Mark to keep my balance.

He looked up at me. "Sorry about that." He grinned.

"Oh uh…" My face got hot from embarrassment.

"Are you going to put up decorations or make me stand here?" He laughed.

It was a while before Sabrina came over. "Are things going as planned?"

We all stared at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She looked at everyone. "This is my house…"

"You were supposed get Vaughn!" Lanna cried.

"I-I was? I'm so sorry!"

"I'll go get him!" Elliot said and ran for the door.

"Elliot, watch--!" Denny was cut off.

When he turned around to look, he kicked a full bucket of blue paint (To paint letters on a birthday flyer.) into Alisa's face, with the rest on everyone else's!

"Elliot you idiot!" Natalie yelled from the kitchen.

While _her_ attention was to Elliot, a frying pan caught on fire.

"N-Natalie!" Pierre looked like he was about to cry.

While Natalie tried to fix it, Nathan freaked out and tried to wipe the paint off of Alisa's face, and Elliot was saying, "I'm so sorry!" over an over again.

Taro was yelling as loud as he could making his face red as Elliot's hair, Denny came back with a fire extinguisher and ran into Gannon making it extinguish all over Lanna and the walls, Gannon stumbled making Julia fall, making Mark trip, and instead of myself hitting the floor, someone caught me. I looked up with paint blanketing my face, making out a blue _Vaughn. _

Everyone stared at him, not saying a word. The only sound was paint dripping off decorations.

"What did you guys do, have a war with Smurfs?" He said, putting me down.

Sabrina, being the only clean one beside Vaughn, gently pushed him out of the door. "G-Go down to the beach! Come on, I'll go with you!"

"But—" The door slammed closed.

We were silent for a while. "Good thing Regis isn't here…" Denny whispered.

"Everyone, come on! Hurry up and clean up this mess!" Julia said, her voice cracking.

I felt bad for Julia. She was really looking forward to this party…

All of the girls were scrubbing the marble floor and all of the guys were wiping off the fire extinguisher mess.

After all of the cleaning, some of our special dresses and tux's were tainted with blue as well as the decorations, and the food was a little burned.

We left Sabrina with a walkie-talkie so we could message her when it was time. Sabrina had Vaughn's hand in hers when he came through the doors, wearing a loose white button up shirt with black pants without his usual hat.

We all hid with the lights off, waiting for the signal.

"Okay Vaughn." We heard Sabrina's giggle.

"Why is it so dark?" He mumbled. Sabrina flicked on the light and we all jumped out crying, "Happy Birthday!"

His eyes widened. We all ran up to him and gave him pats on the shoulder and hugs. He still seemed surprised, but at least he liked it.

The room was big enough for dancing along with a table with all of the half-burned food.

Natalie was dancing with Pierre, Alisa dancing with Nathan, Denny and Lanna, who was frustrated he extinguished her whole outfit, Gannon was talking with Taro, And Elliot standing behind the table with the food. Julia was looking for Mark, I assume, and I couldn't see him or Sabrina anywhere.

I sighed. I didn't plan it to go this way, but at least everyone was happy.

I walked out to the balcony, enjoying the cool breeze. Someone walked next to me. It was Vaughn.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back. "Do you like the party?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look happy."

"How am I supposed to look happy?"

I looked at him. "Well, you could smile."

"Bah." He looked away.

I smiled and gently grazed my fingers on his forehead and flipped his hair out of his face. "I'd like to see you smile."

He blushed. He pulled up the corner of his mouth and smiled. "This?"

I laughed. "You'll get there."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sabrina staring at him sadly. I looked at Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go dance with Sabrina? If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have a party you know."

As much as I wanted to dance with Vaughn, I knew Sabrina deserved it more than I did.

He stared at me. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Positive."

Reluctantly, he walked over to Sabrina and asked. She blushed and said yes. I mouthed, 'Good Luck' to her and she mouthed, 'Thank You.'

I ended up dancing with Denny, Elliot, Pierre, and Gannon. I knew Mark wanted to dance with me, but I wanted Julia to be happy as well as Vaughn.


	13. Princess's Date with AntiSocial

Sabrina finally gets some alone time with Vaughn during the party preparations. What happened with those two?

**Chapter 13:**

Sabrina

Everyone was staring at Vaughn with shocked expressions.

This was all my fault; I was supposed to keep him away from here until the party was ready. If I can get him away, they still will have time to clean up and the party can be saved!

I gently pushed him to the door. "G-Go down to the beach! Come on, I'll go with you!"

"But—" He was cut off.

"Come, let's go! We can go see if that big rock has seaweed on it." I suggested feebly.

He stared at me a minute, making me blush. "What's going on in there?" He asked flatly.

I gently took his wrist and pulled him to the beach ignoring his irritated tone.

I walked up to the rock. "Oh, no seaweed today."

He mumbled something.

I strolled over to the dock and sat down, beckoning him to sit beside me.

He sat down. "How beautiful." I said to myself.

"Yeah."

I put my hands onto the wood, but my palm landed on the back of his hand.

I blushed as he looked at me. I quickly put my hand in my lap. "I-I'm sorry."

He grunted. "How about we take a look in to forest?"

He nodded and held out his hand to help me up. I gingerly took it as we walked to the forest.

I stared at the ground. _This is almost like a date, _I thought, blushing.

When we got there, we talked a while then suddenly a dog trotted up to me, barking.

"Eeep!" I cried as I hid behind Vaughn's shoulder, gripping his sleeve.

He looked at the dog. "Don't worry, it's just a wild dog." He bent down and stroked his head.

I stayed where I was.

He trotted up to me again. "He likes you." Vaughn said to me.

I carefully kneeled down and slowly pet his head.

I smiled. "How cute."

The dog licked my cheek and ran off into the forest.

I giggled and stood up, tripping on the heel of my shoe.

"Whoa!" Vaughn had barley caught me.

I stared at him. "T-Thank you." I managed to say.

He pulled me up. "Yeah." He mumbled.

We walked to the Harvest Goddess spring and talked for a bit.

"Do you give anything to the Harvest goddess?" I asked curiously.

"I've never actually been to the spring." He admitted.

I gasped. "You should! The Harvest Goddess loves strawberries so promise me you will bring her some next time, okay?"

Surprised, he replied, "Sure."

"Oh! I'll be right back." I said as I trotted to the secret field I knew about.

I brought strawberries for both of us. "Here you go."

"Where did you get these?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, um…" I started. "I know a secret field that can grow all kinds of things in any season. I can show you later if you like." I trusted Vaughn enough to keep a secret.

"Yeah." He tossed the strawberries into the Spring.

The Harvest Goddess suddenly appeared! "Ta-da!" She cried. She looked at Vaughn and grinned. "You're the sweet man who gave me the strawberries! Thank you very much!"

"Actually Sabrina—"

"You're a handsome one aren't you?" She flicked his nose playfully. "And this is your soul mate? You two are adorable together!" She was looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I blushed.

"What?" Vaughn scowled and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, were leaving!"

"Come again sometime!" The Harvest Goddess waved.

I showed him the secret field when he calmed down and he got tackled by a bunch of wild dogs. I giggled at the memory. When I got the call that everything was ready, I didn't want to leave. Everything was going too perfect, but I had to.

I took Vaughn's wrist and gently pulled him to my house. I opened the door and surprise!

I had a wonderful time at the party. I definitely wanted to be with Vaughn before the party was over.

I looked for him everywhere until I finally saw him on the balcony…With Chelsea.

That's it. He was always hanging out with Chelsea. Of course he loved her…I didn't have a chance.

Chelsea suddenly looked at me and said something to Vaughn. Wondering what they were talking about, Vaughn walked up to me and asked me to dance! Did Chelsea ask him to ask me?

I didn't care. As long as I can dance with him I was happy. Maybe he just decided to ask me, and maybe Chelsea did me a favor. Only in my dreams I wanted to dance with Vaughn. I loved him more than anything in the world, and that's all that matters.

Nothing else.


	14. Vaughn's Mistake and Chelsea's Heart

The days have passed and birthdays have been fun. Chelsea's own birthday is coming up, and it seems herself and Vaughn are ripped apart…

**Chapter 14:**

I woke up with a massive headache. I fell out of bed landing on my face and groaned. The day after tomorrow is my birthday, and I couldn't wait. _Maybe Vaughn would give me a special present,_ I thought happily.

_Or maybe he'll spend some more time with Sabrina. _I shook the thought away.

I walked towards my barn and smelled something _awful. _I walked faster and opened the barn doors. A gust of a horrible stench blew into my face. I looked around. Bessie was huddled in the corner. My gaze went to the upper left of the barn by the fodder bin.

Moo-Moo was lying on the ground dead. Her side and both of her back legs were bloody and pieces of bone were along the ground. I stared at her for a long horrifying moment.

_Wild dogs._ I thought bitterly. I looked around the barn and there was a hole in the ground. They dug they're way in.

The stench leaded all the way to the forest. I followed it, to find a clearing by the Harvest Goddess spring with ribs and leg bones scattered, the place was overwhelming with the filthy smell. I didn't know what to do. I felt dizzy.

"Chelsea?"

I didn't turn around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" It was Vaughn.

He stared around the clearing. "What happened here?"

"Wild dogs…my cow…" I mumbled.

He rounded on me. "Why did you let them get you cow?" He snapped.

"They—"

"Now you don't have a cow. People that _let_ they're animals die make me sick."

It felt like an arrow caught on fire stabbed through my heart.

It was like my eyes were so clouded with pain that I moved on my own. I threw my hand back and slapped him. Stunned, his cheek was red and his head flung sideways.

"I make you sick? Well, genius, if you let me explain, they _dug_ they're way in! I couldn't _do_ anything about it! So next time _listen_ before you talk!" I said as calmly as I could.

"Chelsea!"

Sabrina ran to Vaughn's side. "Why did you slap him? He's just worried. That's all…"

Sabrina was watching the whole thing.

"So you guys went to the spring together?"

"Um…yes, we go everyday." Sabrina said, confused.

Vaughn was staring at me, silent.

I smiled, and looked straight at Vaughn, tears forming. "I'm sorry, Vaughn. I don't know what came over me. Please carry on."

With that, I walked away.

I checked Bessie to see if she was okay, her leg had bite marks but other than that she was just scared. I covered up the hole in case they came back for more.

I walked to Maribelle's shop, ignoring the waves and greetings. I turned the knob and walked in. Julia walked up to me.

"Chelsea, what happened with Vaughn? His cheek was red and he didn't say anything, just went to his room." Julia said, worried.

"I don't know. Ask him."

Mark and, surprisingly Denny, was sitting down, staring at me.

I walked up to Maribelle and asked for a cow.

"Another one? Alright sweetie I'll ask Vaughn—"

"No, I'll do it." I said.

"Oh it's okay—"

I slammed my hands on the counter, making my palms hurt. "I said I'll do it already!"

I snapped.

Everything went silent.

I slid my hands off the counter and smiled at Maribelle. "I'm sorry. Can I please bring my cow to my own farm this time?"

I put my cow Cream into the barn and went into my house. I didn't feel like eating or doing anything else for that matter. I got into nightclothes and went to sleep almost instantly.

Feeling a little better the next day, I felt like going to Pierre's house for some reason.

I knocked on his door. A few seconds later, her opened it, and said with delight, "Chelsea!"

He let me in and went back to the kitchen. I looked around.

I never got a good look at Pierre's house before. It was like the inside of a castle with purple curtains and loads of pots and pans and ingredients.

"What brings you here?" Pierre asked.

"I don't…know." I admitted. He looked at me, confused, but brightened up.

"Do you want something to eat?" He said, hopeful.

"Sure."

"Great! I'm working on that vegetable dish and I've been wanting someone to taste it, but Natalie is mad at me for some reason…" He said.

"Oh."

"But no matter! I'm glad someone came." He said happily.

"Yeah…" I said, staring at the table as I sat down.

It was silent for a while. "Chelsea?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Vaughn's a jerk." I mumbled.

"What did he do?" Pierre asked, curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

He brought the dish and set it in front of me.

It was mixed with colors, purple, green yellow, white…

I gingerly tried some of the dish. It was delicious—A leafy taste with a tang.

I finished it in practically one bite. I licked my lips.

"Pierre, that was delicious!" I sounded like a child.

"Excellent! Are you feeling better?"

"Of course!" I said.

"That's exactly what I want my dishes to effect on. I love it when people taste my dish and feel like they can do anything." He said happily.

I smiled, and it felt like I haven't in a long time.

I looked at the clock in the room that looked like a big plate. "Oh! I have to go! Thanks for the delicious food!" I waved and ran out the door.

I ran into Maribelle's shop. I had to apologize to everyone. I opened the door and heard a groan. I slammed the door right into Vaughn's face!

He was holding the bridge of his nose. "Watch it—" He realized it was me, and his expression was blank. He walked past me to the beach.

"Chelsea!" Julia hugged me.

I laughed. "Hello, Julia!"

"Are you alright? I was so worried!"

She was worried? After the fit I had she still doesn't hate me…

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday."

"It's okay. But as payment, you have to tell me what happened!" She said with an evil glint in her eye.

Oh crap.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go." I turned to walk out of the door but Julia dragged me to the kitchen.

Mark was there. "Hey!" He waved, grinning.

"Mark I'm so sorry I was feeling bad and—"

He laughed. "It's okay. Just tell me when your not feeling okay next time."

I smiled. "Yeah."

I told them the story and how the wild dogs got my cow and Vaughn was being a jerk. They both were surprised when I said I slapped him, but Mark chuckled.

"Oh I'm going to kill him." Julia said to herself. "And when tomorrow is your birthday. I now officially hate him."

"Sabrina doesn't hate him." I murmured.

It was then I realized Mark wasn't even here.


	15. Fist Fight and Forgiveness

Whoa what happened to Mark? How does Vaughn feel? Does Sabrina know what's going on? Read and find out.

**Chapter 15:**

I looked around. "Where did Mark go?"

Julia shrugged. I heard a _thud_ outside. Julia and I ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maribelle asked.

"Outside!" Julia answered as we exploded through the door.

Vaughn was on the ground and Mark was standing over him. Vaughn held his cheek and stood up…

Everyone was running outside to see what the commotion was about, and all stared in shock of what was happening.

Vaughn slammed his fist into Mark's cheekbone and he stumbled, but didn't fall. He punched him in the stomach but Vaughn caught his fist. He held on and threw him on the ground, but Mark was quick and he stood up, dodging Vaughn's punch. He had him into a headlock but Vaughn twisted and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it, both of you!" I was screaming.

Gannon and Taro came walking in the middle of the clash and Gannon practically picked up Mark while Taro held Vaughn back.

"You make me sick!" Mark yelled at Vaughn.

"This is about Chelsea, isn't it? It's none of your business!"

"She's my best friend!"

Vaughn looked into my eyes. "You think I like being a jerk? That I like making everyone feel like him towards me?" He glanced at Mark. "Sabrina wouldn't start rumors. She's different. You've changed. I thought you said I would do anything to make someone feel better about themselves!" Anger flared through him like a wildfire.

"Vaughn!" Julia scolded.

"I…" I stared, hoarse. "I'm sorry." I covered my face with my hands and ran home, not caring if I tripped and broke my foot or caught on fire somehow. This was my fault. It would always be my fault.

Always.

I heard Taro gave Vaughn and Mark a long talk about manners and understanding. He also made those two do chores around the house for hours. I stayed in my house longer than I can remember just sitting in the dark like a vampire.

There was a knock at my door, and I slowly got up to answer. I expected Julia to be there to worry about me, but instead it was Vaughn.

"Taro made me come over and apologize." He said flatly.

I blinked. "Oh. Okay."

He scoffed. "Sorry."

I said stared at the floor and said nothing.

"Well?" He said, his voice cracking with old sadness.

I looked at him. Hidden pain was there.

I walked up until my face was inches from his chest and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him ever so slightly. With that, I walked backwards back into my house and shut the door.

_**Vaughn:**_

I stood there for a long time, not knowing what to do. She forgave me?

She's still the same Chelsea. I was an idiot to yell at her. I even made her cry. I'm a monster.

But she forgave me even though I did all of those things. The same Chelsea. The Chelsea I loved. But Sabrina is so caring. I shouldn't have to choose like this…

I walked to Maribelle's shop and stopped next to Julia.

"What?" She said flatly without looking at me.

"I know I really hurt Chelsea. Could you help me pick out a present for her birthday…?"

She hesitated, then looked at me and smiled. "Sure."


	16. Chelsea's Birthday and Julia's Heart

_Chelsea's birthday is today, and everyone is looking forward to it. The party this time will be at Maribelle's shop, and Julia is preparing the party._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I climbed up the ladder and decorated the walls with tons of stuff I would have to put up later, and everyone else was hurrying with they're job like the time at Vaughn's birthday.

_I wonder if Vaughn is all right… _I thought to myself. _No. I hate him, how could he say such mean things to Chelsea? Those two are so cute together. _Mark went through my mind. _Mark._ Chelsea and Mark looked cute together, too. I hope with all of my might for Mark to look at me the way he looks at Chelsea, but it's no use. He loves her--he even fought for her. I wonder if someone will love me the way he does for my best friend.

"Julia?"

I looked down. Mark was smiling at me.

"Daydreaming?" He laughed.

"Sort of." I smiled.

He got another ladder and worked beside me. We talked for a while, and joked around. Best friends. Why can't we be more than that?

"Guys! Chelsea is coming!" Elliot said frantically.

We all hid and waited for the light to switch on. I ran towards the counter, Mark on my heels. Suddenly, Elliot cried, "Ah!" And I turned around to see if he was okay.

Turn's out, he was behind Mark and Mark tripped. He fell on me, leaving me on the floor and his hands on the floor by my head with his knees beside my waist.

I'm not one of those cute girls that blush when a guy does something, but now my face was _red._

At that same exact moment, Chelsea opened the door and switched on the light.

We both looked at her. No one said, 'Surprise!'

She was smiling, staring at us with a blank expression. None of us moved, just waited to see what would happen.

Chelsea closed the door, still smiling blankly, and it was the most awkward moment.

Mark got up, and took my hand to help me. He rubbed the back of his head. "I-I'm sorry, Elliot tripped and—"

"It's okay. I know what happened." I giggled.

He relaxed.

"Ugh, _I'll_ get her this time. Everyone hide already!" Natalie said flatly.

She went outside, said a few things and Chelsea flicked on the light again.

"Surprise!" We all exclaimed. Chelsea laughed and hugged everyone.

Vaughn came in a while later, carrying a cute little sheep with a rope tied loosely around it's neck.

"Ooh~!" Everyone said smoothly.

"Here." He handed the rope to Chelsea.

"Huh? For me? Thank you!" She took the rope and hugged Vaughn.

He turned away. I couldn't see his expression.

She kneeled down and hugged the sheep. I laughed as she giggled like a child.

The party was normal for once. It wasn't big enough for dancing, but we had a great time.

Vaughn left right after the present, though. He said he had to go to work, that jerk.

I laughed and talked with Chelsea. Mark gave her the most attention. It like I'm not even there when Chelsea is in the room. He loved her, and he looked at her every day with the same affection. I would always be just a friend to him.

Always.

_Aww I feel bad for Julia. Sorry for the short chapter, I can't wait until the next one. It'll be summer, and they have some fun in the sun at the beach!_


	17. Summer Time!

_It's summer time, everyone! The beach is going to be popular in this hot season. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 17:**

I yawned. I should be tending my animals and crops, but instead I'm at Maribelle's shop, cramped, waiting for Denny.

He told everyone to wait for him at Maribelle's shop because he has a surprise for all of us. Everyone was here, of course, and the shop isn't too big so everyone was trying to fit in the kitchen. I was beside Natalie, Mark and Julia.

"What's that idiot planning this time?" Natalie scoffed.

"I can't wait any longer!" Julia whined.

"Ugh I'm claustrophobic." Mark said.

The door suddenly slammed open and made all of us jump. Denny walked in grinning with Lanna strolling behind him. "Okay, everyone! Sorry for the wait!" Denny exclaimed.

"On with it, Denny I have dishes to make!" I heard Pierre say.

He didn't seem to hear him. "Lanna and I have a plan that will be perfect for the summer." He explained. "Since I live on the beach, we thought it would be fun if we could invite all of you to come! You can sleep and eat at my house, and you can stay for two days. I have everything set up." Denny grinned and Lanna winked.

"Like a vacation?" I asked.

"Right!" Denny answered.

Mummers rang across the kitchen.

"Sounds like fun!" Julia said happily.

Natalie shrugged.

"Are you going?" Mark asked me.

"I don't know. I have a farm to take care of." I replied.

"No worries! The adults agreed to take care of everything." Lanna said.

"Oh. Well in that case, sure!" I smiled.

"D-Do we have to go?" Elliot asked.

"No, but you'll be left all alone in the village." Denny said.

I heard Vaughn scoff and say, "That sounds better than playing around like kids."

"Come on, Vaughn. It'll be fun!" Sabrina told him.

"Denny if I may ask," Pierre started. "Is alright if I help with the cooking?"

"Um sure." He shrugged.

We all agreed to go. "Rules, rules!" Denny said above the exited crowd.

When things quiet down, Lanna started the rules.

"Okay. One; you cannot leave the beach! So get everything you need before then!"

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"It's not a vacation if you go home whenever you want!"

"Two; all girls must wear bathing suits!" Denny grinned.

I heard high fives and "Yeah!" in the crowd, even Mark grinned a little.

Natalie sighed and Sabrina flinched.

"Three; All guys must wear swimming shorts, no shirts!" Lanna said.

I now heard "Ooh~!" and laughs.

"Four; you sleep on the floor. Sorry, but no sneaking!" Denny said.

Some people laughed and grinned.

"Five; No swimming at night!" Lanna waved a finger.

"The vacation starts tomorrow. Get packed!" Denny and Lanna said together.

We all left except Julia, Mark and I and talked about tomorrow.

"I can't wait! It's about time we all have a vacation." Julia said happily.

"I know. Elliot doesn't seem exited, though." I said.

"I think he's just self conscious about his body." Julia shrugged.

"I wonder if Denny has some old boards so we can go surfing!" Mark said to himself.

"Ha! I can't wait to see you fall off the board!" I joked.

"We'll see!" Mark laughed.

When Mark went to the hotel where he lived, Julia and I talked for a while.

"I bet all of the guys will be waiting to see all of the girls in bikini's." Julia laughed.

"I bet Elliot and Sabrina will be hiding in a corner until no one is looking." I joked.

"I bet your waiting to see Vaughn without a shirt!" Julia winked.

I blushed. "Oh yeah? I saw how you looked at Mark when he mentioned surfing." I grinned, an evil glint in my eye.

We talked about guys and how fun it will be for a while longer. My animals were frustrated that I was gone, but got over it.

Vacation starts tomorrow!

_Whoa I couldn't wait for this chapter to be done. How exiting will the next chapter be?_


	18. Vacation: Day 1!

_Vacation starts today! Guys without shirts surfing, and girls in bikini's tanning. My idea's came from the show School Rumble. Hope you like!_

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

I stretched, feeling the hot sand under my feet. I packed everything I needed, and I was waiting for Julia and Mark.

The beach water was clear and beautiful. There was a volleyball net in the water, with surfboards leaning against Denny's house.

A couple of minutes passed. Elliot, Natalie, Lanna, and Pierre were already here.

Vaughn passed, staring at me.

"You came?" I asked, surprised.

He stopped. "Yeah."

I blinked. "Okay, well, have fun." I said.

He said nothing and walked to Denny's house.

Finally, Mark and Julia came together.

"I was waiting! What took you?" I asked.

"I had to do chores before I could go anywhere." Julia said.

"Well come on! Were supposed to see Denny in his house to unpack everything."

We walked inside to Denny's old shack. It was bigger than I thought, and easily had enough room for all of us.

"Okay, everyone. Pierre is fixing dinner, and when it gets late come inside." Denny said.

"For now, go have fun!" Lanna said, exited.

We all went outside to swim. Some girls put out towels to tan, and some took off they're skirts and shorts and went in the water.

Julia was wearing a pure white bikini with a top that tied behind her neck and had her wavy hair up as always.

Mark was a little muscular and lean; he wasn't wearing his hat so his blonde hair was like gold in the sunlight.

I was wearing a dark pink bikini with white frills around the edges. I wasn't wearing my usual bandana so my straight brown hair went with the breeze.

Julia took my wrist and pulled me into the water and we splashed around for a while. Julia dodged the water and Natalie happened to be behind her.

She turned around and smiled mischievously. She threw her hand back and splashed me right in the face.

Natalie was wearing a light red and white striped bikini. Her top edged to her ribs and the bottom had ribbons on the sides.

We all ended up having a splashing war, and I fell completely in the water a couple of times. Pierre finally came out after 2 hours.

He was skinny and kind of short, for once he wasn't wearing his ridiculous hat and his hair bounced in the breeze.

I didn't notice until now that Sabrina was just sitting on the shore.

She had her hair tied back and didn't have her glasses. She had a dark blue full body swimsuit on with one side white tropical flowers.

People offered her to swim, but she just politely said 'No thank you.'

Vaughn was glancing at her from time to time while playing volleyball with Mark, Denny, Lanna, and Natalie.

Vaughn was wearing black shorts, he was tall and lean, a little muscular and his straight hair blew in the wind.

Denny was lean, more muscular than Vaughn or Mark and had his bandanna on over his curly hair.

Lanna was wearing a black two-piece with her hair down and a yellow flower in it.

When the volleyball game was over Vaughn sat beside Sabrina and talked to her. I could hear what they were saying…

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." Sabrina said shyly.

"Why aren't you swimming?"

She blushed, embarrassed. "I…I can't swim!" She admitted.

His eyes widened. "Why did you come if you couldn't swim?"

"Oh, no reason." She blushed even more.

_I bet she wanted to see Vaughn without a shirt_. I scoffed.

I admit I can't swim either. But I came because I wanted to have fun, not because of Vaughn.

Okay, maybe a little.

But anyway, I wasn't even going in the deep end.

"Hey Chelsea! Some over to the deep end, you can see some cool fish and coral!" Denny said.

CRAP.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Denny asked.

Denny and I were in the shack because I went over to the deep end and sunk like a rock. Denny saved me.

I looked away, saying nothing.

"I know! We can all do swimming routines with partners!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside.

He stopped dead, making me run into his tan back. "Everyone!" He said over the playful screams and laughs.

Everyone looked over. "Were going to have swimming lessons with partners! Pick a partner and go to the deep end to swim!"

It just so happens no one else knew I couldn't swim besides Lanna and Julia, and it also happens that I was standing beside Denny and everyone looked at me, realizing _I_ was the reason we're having lessons.

I blushed, embarrassed. I scooted behind Denny to get away from they're gaze. He pulled me out in the open. "Go on, get a partner." He said, smiling. I felt like such a child.

Mark

Sweet! I can finally get some alone time with Chelsea. I just have to convince everyone to get different partners…

_**Mark's Imagination:**_

"Come on, you can do it!" I encouraged.

She suddenly swims into my arms. "Thanks, Mark! Your such a good teacher!" She smiles.

"Just ask if you need any help, okay?"

"Okay!"

_**Reality:**_

Hah…

"Hey Elliot! You're a nobody so you can swim with Sabrina! Just kidding. You just don't stand out much."

"Oh, okay."

"What's up Denny? You like flashy girls, so you can swim with Julia!"

"Kay."

"Howdy Vaughn! Your stubborn and quiet, so how about you swim with Natalie?"

"…"

"Hey, uh…"

"Pierre!"

"Right. Why not swim with Lanna?"

"Um…"

All right! Chelsea will be swimming with me in no time!


	19. Swimming Lessons

_Ha! I'm going to make this chapter a funny one. Or, try anyway. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 19:**

Everyone was assigned partners for swimming lessons, and I was sitting on a beach towel twirling a flower in my hand, figuring no one would ask me. My face was hot the whole time. Swimming lessons are so embarrassing!

The partnering went quickly. Pierre walked to Natalie and said, "Come on, Natalie dear! Let's swim together!"

Denny held Lanna's hand. "Hey! Let's go swim together. I won't let you drown."

Elliot shyly walked to Sabrina. "Do you want to swim together?" She glanced at Vaughn and reluctantly said yes.

Vaughn walked up to me. "Uh…"

"Yeah?"

He blushed. "Do you want to swim together?"

Surprised, I smiled. "Sure!" I said happily.

He hesitated, and then gently took my hand and pulled me toward the water, I still had the flower.

_**Author's note: **_I got this off of a picture. Look for Chelsea and Vaughn online and see how cute it looks! HA! Mark was left with Julia. Good luck, Julia, and poor Mark!

We went into chest-length water and he held my hands and told me what to do.

He walked back as I kicked my legs to swim; we talked while the lesson was going on.

"So, why didn't you ask Sabrina to swim with you?" I asked casually.

He scowled. "I understand if you don't want to swim with me."

"No, I'm just wondering!" I said nervously.

"She's spoiled and has a rich father, I assume she already knows how to swim."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you ask Mark?"

"I…"

"I?"

"I know Julia really likes Mark, so I wanted her to spend more time with him."

Vaughn said nothing. It was silent for a while, and then he mumbled,

"Your always thinking about others, aren't you?"

Mark

How did I get stuck with Julia? I thought I made the partnering thing clear.

Julia is really nice and pretty, she's a hard worker but she's also my best friend.

Denny didn't do this for lessons; he did this because he wanted couples to form. Julia and I have been friends for years, it would be too awkward for us to date. I remembered the time on Chelsea's birthday when I tripped and fell on top of her. My face got hot. I shook my head and tried to think of something else.

"Mark?"

"Huh?"

"Are we going to practice or just stand here?" She smiled.

"Oh, right."

It was silent for a while until she said,

"What do you think about Chelsea?"

"W-What do you mean?" I flustered.

"She's great, isn't she?"

"…Yeah. She's great." I said, staring at Julia.

Chelsea

It was kind of funny watching the lessons. It turns out Pierre couldn't swim either, and Natalie had to teach him. She taught him like a slave, though.

"Chin up, stop splashing, cup your hands, swim faster."

Denny and Lanna were like a ditsy couple,

"Come on, Lanna! You can do it!"

"I know! You won't let me drown, you promised."

He blushed and everything.

Sabrina and Elliot were like vampires, Elliot looked like he was withering in the water and Sabrina looked like she died.

Mark and Julia were the only normal people swimming. They talked and laughed.

I know how to swim now, and I ran into Vaughn a lot of times, and he would sigh and turn me around to go again. I was pathetic.

When it was getting dark, Denny called us inside and we made ourselves little pallets on the ground.

Good thing they made a rule about no sneaking.


	20. Rules are Made for Breaking

_Remember the fourth rule? Absolutely no sneaking! But rules ARE made for breaking…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 20:**

I set my little pallet beside Julia and Natalie. The guys were forbidden to lie next to the girls because of the fourth rule. Sabrina was next to Julia and Lanna.

I climbed into bed, exhausted.

"Guys, don't even think about breaking the fourth rule!" Lanna snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." All of the guys said in unison.

I went to sleep almost instantly.

_**Denny**_

I fidgeted. I know Lanna and I made these rules, but I don't want to sleep next to a bunch of guys! I wanted to see Lanna's face going to sleep. Everyone was asleep; I think I could scoot over…

I crawled across the wooden floor to Lanna. Sabrina slumped sideways, and I stopped dead. I had to be careful…if anyone wakes up to see me sneaking, they wouldn't let me live it down.

I slowly put one elbow after another across the floor. _Just a little farther…_

I suddenly felt something on my waist. I looked down. _Elliot?_ He had surprisingly strong arms; and they were hugging my waist practically crushing my bones!

"E-Elliot! Get off!" I whispered.

He mumbled something and snuggled his face into my side, squeezing me even tighter.

I chocked on my breath. I tried to pull his arms from around me, but when I pulled him off, he hugged me again like a mousetrap.

**Failed!**

_**Mark**_

I was awake staring at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. I couldn't stop thinking of Chelsea. What if she has a nightmare? She'll be afraid to sleep alone.

I had to see if she's all right.

I inched closer to her. _I hope no one catches me…_

A little closer…almost there…

Got it! I lied next to her, smiling. "Now she won't be afraid." I said to myself.

…

…What?

JULIA?

Julia had her hair down, sleeping next to me. I couldn't have crawled to someone else…could I?

I looked on the other side of Julia. Chelsea. I went in the wrong direction!

I was going to scoot to her other side, but Julia suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled something. My face got hot.

I gently tried to get her arms off, but…

_She pulled my face right into her chest._

I couldn't believe what happened, so I just stayed still for a minute. Then I realized I couldn't breathe, so I tried to pull away, but the more I tried the more she buried me.

My lungs felt like they were going to explode!

**Failed!**

_**Pierre**_

I missed Natalie already!

I decided to think about her as much as I could so then I could drift off to sleep.

The more I thought about her, the more I wanted to see her.

Maybe I could lie beside her, just this once. If I didn't get caught, I wouldn't get in trouble! Besides, they need me! I'm they're cook!

I pulled my trusty fork and spoon out of my pockets and climbed my way to my dearest Natalie.

I climbed and climbed until I curled up in front of her. I closed my eyes. Natalie~

I opened my eyes.

Uh Oh.

_She was awake._

_The whole time. _

It's one of these 'Oh crap!' moments. I so happen to be carrying my fork and spoon in front of Natalie. I'm a gourmet.

**Failed!**

_**Vaughn**_

I was completely bored.

I couldn't sleep at all.

_No sneaking._ I can't stop thinking of that rule. I'm not a pervert; I wouldn't do anything like that.

…

I shut my eyes. _Go to sleep already!_

…

Ugh.

…

I suddenly felt something on my back. "I had a nightmare…"

Huh? Chelsea?

"I want to sleep with you."

My face got hot. "Um…"

"Please~?"

"F-Fine! But just this once!" I turned around.

It wasn't Chelsea. It wasn't even a girl.

It was Denny.

He wrapped his arms around my ribs. "Hah~"

I picked him up and threw him in his own bed.

**Failed!**

_**Chelsea**_

I sat up and stretched, feeling relaxed. All of the girls were awake, and staring at the guys.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look at them." Lanna said.

I gazed at the guys. They were all in bed awake, but looked kind of funny.

Denny looked sick and he was like a statue, not moving an inch.

Mark looked like he needed a freaking oxygen tank,

Elliot was sleeping like a baby,

Pierre looked like he was crying all night with a bump on his head,

And Vaughn looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well, thank you for following the rules, gentlemen." Lanna said politely.

"Yeah, yeah." They all said in unison.


	21. Vacation: Day 2!

_Well guys, it's raining. In the summer. During vacation._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 21:**

"…AND THE TOAST WAS IN THE CLOSET!" Denny cried.

Most of the girls screamed, I even think Pierre and Elliot made a little shriek. Natalie stayed quiet, of course, and Vaughn scoffed.

It was pouring down outside so we had to come in and find something to entertain ourselves. It was only 7:00, but there was nothing else to do except tell freaky ghost stories.

Sabrina clutched onto Vaughn's sleeve, Pierre was holding onto Natalie, Julia buried her face into Mark's shoulder, and Lanna was hugging a pillow.

"You aren't scared, Natalie?" Mark asked, surprised.

"I don't get it." She shrugged.

"Well if you're so good, why don't you tell a story?" Denny challenged.

"Alright."

She sat in Denny's 'story telling' spot and thought of a terrifying one.

"One, dark, empty night were the moon was nowhere in sight, a couple who were going to get married—"

Pierre suddenly screamed as loud as he could.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked anxiously.

"T-They're going to get married!" Pierre cried.

I chuckled and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"They were busy talking and laughing that they eventually came across a graveyard. The wife was afraid and pulled her husband so she could leave. She led the way out of the graveyard but when she turned around to see if he was following, he disappeared.

The police found nothing, and she was depressed for a few months. She was too scared to go back to the graveyard.

Years later she found someone new and they got married and had two kids. She was happy, but not as happy when she was with her old husband.

She finally got the courage to go back to the graveyard, and walked around, not far from the gate. It was unusually foggy that night.

She stopped dead on a tombstone because she had this horrifying feeling jolt down her spine."

Everyone was staring at Natalie with curious and scared eyes, leaning forward with every slow, dramatic sentence.

She continued grinning mischievously. "Suddenly, a tanned ripped arm with rotten, broken nails grabbed her ankle and slowly pulled her into the soil. She screamed and screamed, but no one heard her because she strayed too far from the gate.

The police found something this time. A wedding ring that engraved…"

We all leaned in.

Natalie, with quick as lightning movements, grabbed my ankle and screamed, "TILL DEATH DO US PART!"

Everyone, including myself, screamed and scrambled backwards, clutching the closet person to me (Which I thought was Julia.) that was Vaughn. He gasped, and glared at Natalie. "You went to far."

"Calm down cowboy, were telling scary stories that's what's supposed to happen." Natalie snapped.

He ignored her. "Uh…" He didn't know what to do.

When it was time to go to sleep, we climbed into bed and went to sleep.

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of that story. I'm such a baby…

I tried to go to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I was afraid something would grab me. I pulled my blanket over my mouth.

I decided no matter what, I would keep my eyes shut, them I would go to sleep. It was going okay, until I felt a hand actually clamp around my ankle.

Fear shot through me. Not wanting to wake anyone up, I gasped and shot up to see what it was.

It was Vaughn.

"W-…" I stared at him in shock.

"Um…" He immediately let go. "You were shaking and I was worried…" He avoided my gaze.

"Oh…" _He was worried about me?_ I covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed.

"I…" He started.

I tilted my head.

"If your scared about Natalie's story, just tell me and, uh…" His cheeks turned red.

Without thinking, I gently took his hand and pulled him next to me. I cuddled into his bare chest. "Thank you, Vaughn." I said gratefully.

He flinched, and then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Yeah."

I slept soundly that night.

Vaughn

At first, I didn't know what she was doing, so I went along with it. Then when she had that happy, protected look on her face and moved closer to me, I knew she was scared and needed me. I was glad she slept, and I wanted to stay there forever, but the fourth rule states, 'no sneaking.'

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her. I felt some sort of pride that I could protect her. She needed me.

Sabrina flashed through my mind. _She understands me though. _

I stared at Chelsea. She fell asleep quickly. I moved my hand and grazed it over her cheek. I don't deserve this. I have to choose between love and understanding. Who has to choose between those?

I was going to move but the light switched on. I looked by the door and Lanna was rubbing her eye drowsily and staring straight at me. I turned to stone.

She stared at me for a long moment. Finally, she walked up to me and pointed to the door.

"Huh?"

She grabbed my arm and picked me up, surprisingly strong. She shoved me out the door. What am I supposed to do out here?

She opened the door again, and threw me a sleeping bag, shutting the door and turning off the light. "You have got to be kidding me…" I said to myself.

_**Chelsea**_

I sat up and stretched. I looked around. Did Vaughn get up early? It's not Wednesday, is it?

Julia was brushing her hair beside me. "Where is Vaughn?" I asked.

"Outside." She said flatly.

"What's he doing out there so early?"

"I don't know. To get some fresh air, I guess."


	22. Day With Tarzan

_Last day of vacation, kiddies. I may end up with writers block, since I'm running low on ideas. Brace yourself for a boring chapter. I'll try to put Pierre in it so it'll be a little more interesting._

_

* * *

  
_

_Last day of vacation. _I groaned. I didn't want to go back to farm work. At least we can stay a little while longer before we pack up and go home.

There was something different about the guys today. They were whispering to each other and giving dirty looks like high school cheerleaders.

I walked to Denny. "What's going on?"

"It's Vaughn, he broke the fourth rule. With you, actually."

I tried to remember the list of rules. Wait, they caught Vaughn lying next to me? This is all my fault, now no one will let him live it down…

I walked towards Vaughn, trying to think of something to say. He was sitting by himself on the shore with his hair blowing with the wind.

I stood next to him.

Without looking up, he snapped "What?"

"I…"

He waited.

I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

He looked at me with surprise. "Huh?"

"I got you into this mess. No one will let you live this down because I…" My face turned red at the memory.

He scoffed. "Do you really think I care what the guys think of me? They can talk about whatever they want, I know why I did it so it's fine."

_Wow… _I blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah!" I answered, rubbing the back of my head.

Today was better than I thought it would be. We made sand castles and played volleyball and swam now that we knew how to swim.

Denny fell asleep on the shore and Julia, Lanna and I buried his body in a shape of a mermaid, and when he woke up he couldn't get up.

Mark, Lanna and Natalie decided to be jerks and put a starfish they found down Elliot's pants, and we played a few games in the water with partners.

By the end of the day, we all packed up and thanked Denny and Lanna for inviting us, and went back to work. What I didn't expect was my crops dieing when I got home. It turns out Maribelle took over farm work for me and knows nothing about crops. But my animals were well fed and happy.

The next day, I realized I had so much money piled up from shipment, I didn't know what to do with all of it. I decided to visit Gannon in case he can build anything for the island.

He had a new bridge he could build, to the jungle. I didn't know we ever had a jungle, so I was exited to visit as soon as it was done.

I walked over the hard wood of the new bridge to the jungle. Birds were cawing and little animals scurried across the grass. I explored, looking at fruits I've never seen before and beautiful flowers. I eventually came across a clearing with a clear, shallow pond.

I was going to investigate, when something caught my eye. A man a few inches taller than me was holding a spear staring at the water.

He was tan, almost as tan as Denny. He had his brown, spiked hair tied back with a string and had gear with some sort of leopard print. I couldn't see his face.

I watched him. _What is he doing?_

He suddenly walked in the water and stood completely still for a while.

I was getting pretty bored with this, but suddenly he shoved his spear into the water making me jump. He pulled the spear up and a fish feebly struggling at the point.

My eyes widened. _How did he do that? _I thought, mystified.

I took a step forward, feeling something crunch under my foot.

Knowing I was caught, he flipped his head back so fast I thought it was a whiplash.

I gingerly held my knuckle over my mouth as he stood there, staring at me.

He had sharp, dark brown eyes that overflowed with strength. He also had orange markings over his round cheeks.

He inched towards me, like he didn't know if I were dangerous or not.

I didn't move. He took the fish and put it into this basket. When he was a foot away from me, he looked at me with interest and curiosity.

"Food?" He thought aloud.

I flinched. "N-No."

His eyes widened. Carefully, he grazed his fingertips over my cheek. I blushed.

He smiled. "Cute creature."

I blushed even more. "Come." He said, as he led the way toward the undergrowth.

I followed him to a big hut made of wood and leaves. The 'door' was just vines hanging down like drapes.

He led me inside. It looked bigger on the inside then out. There was a huge rug on the floor with a low table and tons of shelves with artifacts and skins.

Sitting on the floor by the table was a man who also had leopard skin gear but looked like he was much older than the other man.

"Wada." He said. "This food?"

The man he called Wada peered at me for a minute. "…. No. Not food…. Person."

He widened his eyes. "Per-son?" He looked at me. "Person?" He repeated.

"Yes." I laughed.

He took my hand and shook it quickly. "My name Shea. Your name?"

"Chelsea." I said happily.

"Chelsea can be Shea's friend!" His eyes sparkled.

"S-Sure!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran to the pond were we met earlier.

"What you want to do?" He asked, exited.

I suddenly remembered about my farm, and it was getting late. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go."

His face fell. "Oh. Come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." He felt better instantly.

I ran back to my farm, thinking about Shea and Wada the rest of the night.


	23. I'm Sorry, Pierre!

**Chapter 23:**

I wiped my forehead. _Why did summer have to be so hot? _I was exited about visiting Shea, though. _He can show me all around the jungle and maybe he'll show me how to catch fish like that. _I smiled at the thought.

I walked over the bridge to the jungle, on my way to the clearing with the fishpond were Shea and I met.

I looked around. Where is he? I don't know where his hut is…

I kicked off my boots and set them into the clear water.

"Ah…" I sighed.

I looked into the water. Little and big fish were swimming around.

I heard a strange sound behind me. I turned around, and Shea was running toward me with lightning speed.

The air got knocked out of me before I could gasp, he tackled me and I landed into the water!

I coughed and sat up. "H-Hey!"

"I glad you're here Chelsea!" He smiled.

I smiled back. He's so energetic, his eyes made me think that he was an animal. Guilt ripped through me.

I hadn't realized he had gotten closer, only an inch away from my face.

"Chelsea okay?" He asked worried.

I blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Good. I miss you, Chelsea." He said.

I laughed and splashed him. He sputtered and his eyes widened with surprise, and we played in the water for a while.

Shea suddenly looked at a bush and didn't let his gaze move.

"Shea?"

He covered my mouth. "Shh."

I heard something now. Footsteps, it sounded like.

Shea ran out of the pond and dived into the undergrowth.

At that same moment, Pierre walked into the clearing.

"Chelsea?" He ran over. "Why are you in the pond, are you okay? I heard screams!"

"Um…" I tried to think of an excuse. "I fell in." I said pathetically.

He sighed and held out his hand to help me up. "I was worried sick." He smiled.

My cheeks turned pink. I've never seen Pierre smile like this at me before.

He suddenly jumped and took my hand. "Come on, I have something to show you!"

He took me to a trail with thick trees, and vines hanging everywhere.

"What are you doing here, Pierre?" I asked, curious.

"Well, when I heard you bought a bridge to the jungle, I knew they're must be fruits and other ingredients here, so I came to take a look." He said grinning.

"Oh--Ouch!" I held my foot.

He turned around and ran to me frantically. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I laughed. "Calm down, something just cut my foot."

He bent down and flipped out a band-aid, gently putting on the long cut. My cheeks turned pink again.

"Wow, you're prepared for anything." I said.

"I'm a gourmet! I have to be prepared for anything!" He exclaimed.

I giggled, another gourmet comment. He took my hand and helped me up, leading me through the undergrowth.

_**Shea**_

This human. Pi-ere. He must be Chelsea's friend also. I must follow them, so Chelsea not get hurt.

He touches her a lot. I do not like this human. He says he 'gourmet.' What is that? I followed them through path.

"What are you doing here, Pierre?" She asked.

"Well, when I heard you bought a bridge to the jungle, I knew they're must be fruits and other ingredients here, so I came to take a look." He said.

"Oh—Ouch!" She cried.

Chelsea! I almost ran to get her, but the person pulled out something pink and white, like animal meat.

He peeled off white tiny stuff from the pink thing, and put it on her cut.

I stood up. Why is he putting animal flesh on her wound? That unhealthy!

But the person took her hand and pulled her up and she walk fine. Is 'gourmet' witch doctor like Wada?

_**Chelsea**_

We finally came to a clearing covered in grass, with a few trees dotted here and there. There were fruits hanging on the trees with vibrant colors and all different shapes.

"Wow!" I said.

"I know! Come on, this is what I want to show you."

He took my hand and led he through the trees.

I heard something move behind me. I twisted my head to look.

SHEA?

He was crouching a few feet away from me, staring at me with his sharp eyes.

"S-Shea?" I exclaimed.

Pierre turned around. "Huh?"

"Oh! Nothing!" I laughed.

He shrugged and turned around.

I looked behind me. Shea was closer, following me. I gestured with my hand to go away.

He gave me a confused look. He walked closer, reaching for me.

I looked at Shea and Pierre. _What should I do? If Pierre knows about Shea, he'll freak out and tell everyone._

"Okay, look, Chelsea!"

I pulled my hand out of Pierre's grip and shoved Shea with all my might into the bushes.

Pierre looked at me and grinned. I laughed sheepishly and looked to where he was pointing.

A large, strange shaped fruit was hanging on a tall tree. It was mixed with purple, yellow, and green.

"Um…what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know! That's what make's it fantastic!"

I laughed. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was thinking about putting it in a dish to make a whole new recipe to blow the minds of every gourmet in the world! I wish to make many recipes in my life to make everyone smile and think of me so I can make a difference with food." He smiled to himself.

My heart sunk with guilt. I had always thought of Pierre as a goofball, and teased him. It must have really hurt him on the inside when I made fun of him.

He looked at me. "Chelsea?"

I ran to him and hugged him, digging my face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Pierre." I said, tears forming.

"Uh…" He put his hands on my shoulders. Finally understanding, he replied with a smile, "It's okay."

I pulled away, smiling. "Good." I wiped my eyes.

"Listen. I have a pretty big Ego if you haven't noticed, so I don't care if anyone teases me, I know I'm going to be successful already." He grinned.

"Yeah." I laughed.

We talked and walked around the jungle for a bit, until he had to go, remembering his cooking at his house.

I waved and waited for Shea to come out.

He tapped my shoulder, and said with a stern look, "Who is that?"

"That's my friend Pierre." I blinked.

He squinted his eyes. "He touch you a lot."

My face got hot from how that sounded.

"I-I'm sorry, I was supposed to be with you today. What do you want to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

His eyes sparkled. He took my hand and we explored the jungle, seeing many animals, flowers and fruit. I asked questions about how he lives. It was interesting—I wouldn't last a day in the jungle.

We were walking on a trail when he suddenly picked me up in his arms. "Path is dangerous. I carry you." He said.

I blushed.

When it got late, Shea led me to the bridge and I went home. Exhausted, I kicked off my shoes…

Oh wait. I left my shoes by the pond.

**Authors Note: **The whole point of this chapter was to put Shea into the plot some more before the story ends. I also wrote this because I felt guilty I was making Pierre such a kid, I hope you guys see that he's not as immature as I write him. I think I might write one about Elliot too. Maybe. Tune in for chapter 24!


	24. Elliot's Feelings

**Chapter 24:**

I sat up in bed drowsily. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to sleep_. I stayed up too late_ I groaned.

I got dressed and brushed and fed my animals. The sky looked gray, so I decided to go to Taro's house to check the weather later.

I strolled down to Taro's house, enjoying the warm breeze. I was reaching for the knob, someone opened the door already and slammed his forehead against mine.

I stumbled backwards, dizzy. "Uh…"

Elliot grabbed my hand to keep my steady. "I'm so sorry! I was in a rush…"

I smiled. "It's okay, Elliot."

He laughed. "Here, why don't you come in?" He pulled me inside before I could say anything.

"Chelsea!" Natalie said, unusually happy.

"Hello, everyone." I smiled.

"Oh how wonderful. Dinner is almost done—" Felicia looked at me. "Chelsea, dear! You look adorable."

"T-Thank you."

"Chelsea! It will be sunny tomorrow!" Taro said to me.

"Great!"

"Come on! You can have dinner here!" Elliot's eyes shined.

"Um, okay." I shrugged.

Curry today. Yum.

I finished the curry. It was delicious, as expected from Felicia.

"That was delicious!" I said.

"Why thank you! Pierre gave me the recipe." She said, delighted.

"Chelsea, can I talk to you for a second?" Elliot looked at me.

"Sure."

I followed him to the forest into a small clearing. "What's this about?" I asked.

"Um…" His face turned red.

I tilted my head.

"Your friends with Julia, right?" He said, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah."

"I…Really like her."

"Whoa! Really?" I said, my eyes widening.

"Shh!" Elliot said frantically.

I covered my mouth. "Sorry." I whispered.

"I was wondering…" He started. "Does she say anything about me?"

I thought about that.

"Well, there was this one time."

"Yeah?"

"We were looking around for presents for Vaughn's birthday party, and she mentioned you."

"What did she say?" Elliot said, leaning in.

"She said, 'Elliot is kind of a nice guy…'" My voice went quiet.

"What?"

"…'I wish Mark would be like him.'" I said quietly.

He leaned away, hurt. "Oh."

"D-Don't worry, Elliot! You still have a chance! And besides, I'll always like you." I said, smiling.

He blushed. "Um…yeah, your right. I just have to work twice as hard!" He said.

"That's the spirit!" I said, raising my fist.

"Thank you, Chelsea!" He smiled and shook my hand vigorously.

"Your welcome!" I laughed.

His eyes sparkled. "Hey! Since were already out here, why don't we visit the spring?"

"Sure!"

We strolled around the forest, talking and laughing about old times.

"A-And remember the time during vacation, Mark and Denny put a starfish down your pants?" I laughed.

I wish I hadn't said that.

He was silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay."

I stared at the ground._ I feel bad for him. He always gets picked on. Maybe I could…_

I put both hands on his ribs and tickled him.

He laughed and tried to push me away. "S-Stop it! It hurts!" He laughed.

He tickled me this time. "Ah! No fair!" I laughed.

When we calmed down, I picked my words carefully. "Hey, Elliot?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about what other people think of you. You work so hard and you're nice to everyone. But just remember I'll always think you're awesome!" I raised my fist.

"Thank you, Chelsea. You know, you can brighten up everyone's day." He smiled.

"Yeah…" I murmured, remembering Vaughn.


	25. Sabrina's Plan

**Chapter 25: **

I sat on the soft red sofa in Sabrina's mansion, by Natalie, Julia and Lanna. Everyone else sat somewhere else or stood.

"At least it's not as cramped as Maribelle's shop." I said.

"What does Sabrina want anyway?" Lanna wondered out loud.

"It's probably another vacation." Natalie sighed.

"Come on, It'll be fun!" Julia said.

Sabrina danced into the room. "Ahem." She said politely.

Everyone looked at her.

"When Denny and Lanna made a little vacation on the beach during the summer, I've been thinking…"

"This better be good." Vaughn scoffed.

"…We could go hiking up on the mountain." She ignored Vaughn.

I heard exited mummers along the crowd.

"Like our last vacation, the adults will take care of everything while we are gone."

"Are you going, Chelsea? It sounds like fun!" Julia said.

"I guess I could." I shrugged. _Maribelle better take care of my crops this time. _

"Rules!" Sabrina said over the crowd.

"Rule 1; you may not go off the mountain once we are on it."

"Rule 2; if any of you disappoint Sabrina you will pay!" Regis suddenly came into the room.

"He'll probably drink our blood if any of the guys even look at her." Denny joked in a whisper.

"R-Rule 3; we will be camping outside so bring a tent and cooking gear."

"No problem" Pierre said proudly.

"Rule 4; Have fun and be nice!" Sabrina said happily.

We all got up and walked outside, some stayed in and talked. Including Vaughn who went to Sabrina as soon as it was over.

"I can't believe we're starting vacation right when Fall starts." I said.

"Well I wouldn't want to have a vacation every year like festival's." Julia said.

"Oh, well. I've never been hiking before. It might be fun."

I went home and packed everything. Clothes, brush, shoes, water.

I wasn't extremely exited about hiking, I don't know why. I knew there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…

I waited for Julia at the bridge to the forest. Mark was already standing next to me. I assume she had chores to do.

"I guess your not that exited, huh." Mark said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you used to live in the city, so I guess your not used to hiking."

"You lived in the city too, Mark."

"Yeah, but I still hiked."

"I guess so." I sighed.

Finally, Julia came running toward us with a small backpack.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"_That's_ everything you need?" I pointed at her bag.

"Yeah, I go hiking all the time, I don't need that much." She shrugged.

When we walked across the bridge, everyone was in a small clearing, making sure they have everything. Pierre had a backpack the size of me, clattering with pots and pans, and Denny looked like he just shoved everything in, no matter what it was.

"Okay…" Sabrina pulled out a map. "We should hike halfway across the forest, then set up camp…"

Vaughn was helping her. "What's this? Some kind of road."

"Oh, I don't know. It doesn't look like it leads to anything."

Julia suddenly pulled me toward a log so we could sit down and talk. "How exiting! I haven't hiked in a while. I barley even go to the forest anymore." She laughed.

"What road do you think they were talking about?" I asked.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. Sabrina wants everything to be a surprise, so she won't show anyone the map besides Vaughn." Mark scoffed at his name.

"Okay, everyone! Time to hike!" Sabrina said cheerfully.

"Right!" Most everyone said in unison.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and followed Denny and Pierre. Natalie, Julia, and Mark were beside me.

"Hey Natalie, what's with you and Pierre?" I asked.

Pierre straightened up, obviously wanting to know.

"You can't tell anyone." She said.

"I promise." I said, shooing off Mark and Julia. They walked off a few feet.

"Okay. At our last vacation, Denny made a rule of no sneaking. You remember that, don't you?"

I tried to remember. "Yeah. What about it?"

"I couldn't get any sleep no matter how hard I tried. I heard noises—It sounded like something was stabbing knives into the wood floor."

Pierre turned to stone.

"Yeah?" My eyes widened.

"Guess what? Pierre was climbing his way up to break the fourth rule." She crossed her arms.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, he curled up in front of me. It took him a while to realize I was awake. He was holding a fork and spoon. Who does that?"

"Well Pierre is a gourmet." I noted.

"Exactly. I felt like he was going to chop me up and put me in one of his ridiculous stew's." She scoffed.

Pierre looked like his world came crashing down.

"Natalie, your so cold…" I said, glancing at Pierre.

"But…" She started.

I looked at her.

"Pierre is a really nice person. He knows how to cook, too. How many guys can do that? I know I should forgive him. It just feels like he wants to push me away." She said, her face falling.

"I-I don't!" Pierre suddenly turned around.

Natalie widened her eyes. "Pierre?"

"I uh…" He blushed and looked away.

"O-Oh! What's that Mark? Okay I'll be right there!" I said.

Mark looked at me with a confused expression. "But I didn't—"

"Shh!" I said, smiling.

While we were walked through the forest, Mark found some kind of snake and put it down Denny's shirt, and Lanna tried to take it out while he was dancing around. Some birds attacked Mark while Julia and I were laughing our head off, and Vaughn got hit in the face with a branch.

We finally got to camp out somewhere by a cliff, everyone exhausted. Julia, Natalie and Lanna were the only one's that were fine.

All of the guys put up the girls' tents like gentlemen, and we all got to go outside to roast marshmallows. Vaughn's face was red in the shape of a branch and he had some kind of irritated aura around him the whole night, but no one picked on him about it because they were afraid he would use his lasso to hang them over the cliff, although Mark still had feathers in his hair.

Surprisingly, the boys got to sleep next to the girls this time. Mark smiled as he lay next to me.

"Mark, you better not try anything!" I said jokingly.

"I'll try." He joked back.

Julia tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

She was staring at me silently saying, _No fair!_

We have this girl code by just looking at each other.

_I'm sorry! Maybe you could sleep next to him too…_

_I already know he doesn't want me to. _

_Come on don't be like that! Go sleep next to him!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_If anyone asks, you made me!_

I laughed. _Good luck!_

_Thanks!_

Hesitantly, she got up and lay beside Mark.

_**Mark**_

I felt my face get hot. Two girls beside me…

I heard Denny 'Psst!' me.

I looked up. _You're so lucky! _He stared at me.

We had this guy code just by looking at each other.

_I know. But you have Lanna! You're just as lucky as I am._

_Yeah I guess so—Wait, WHAT? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing. You're dating a pop star, dude._

_You are such a slut._

_What? Don't call me a slut, playboy!_

_Ugh!_

_**Chelsea**_

Mark and Denny were staring at each other for a while. I guess they had some kind of guy code. But anyway, I was happy for Julia. While Mark was staring at Denny, I gave her thumbs up. She smiled.

I noticed that Vaughn was sleeping by himself. I guess they made him due to the last vacation that screamed 'my fault.'

Sabrina was beside Lanna, Denny was in between Lanna and Natalie, who was beside Pierre, who was blushing and smiling to himself.

Elliot made a move and was lying by Julia. They talked and laughed.

I found out 3 things. One, Mark snores. Two, Natalie is a guy magnet. Three, Sabrina will do anything to get to Vaughn.

Here's what happened…

I woke up suddenly, guessing I had a nightmare. I looked down at Mark, and was barley in any blanket. His leg and both of his arms were over it.

He was snoring lightly, which I thought was kind of cute. Julia, beside him, was so wrapped up in her blanket she looked like she was in a cocoon so she could turn into a butterfly.

_**Natalie**_

I finally felt tired enough. Pierre was sleeping, of course. He looked like a kid. I felt my face get hot. I inched closer and closed my eyes. A few moments passed when someone wrapped their arms around my ribs. Figuring it was Pierre I blushed and smiled. But I also felt someone's torso on my back. I turned around.

Denny.

He was snoring lightly and smiling. Pierre suddenly said "Natalie~" In his sleep and hugged me.

I turned to stone. What to do…

Lanna opened her eyes at that exact moment and slammed her hand on Denny's shoulder.

Denny opened his eyes and stared at me with surprise. Lanna pulled him. Realizing what was happening he stared at me, silently mouthing, 'Help me!'

She dragged him into the darkness with fire in her eyes, Denny clawing at the floor of the tent.

Creeped out, I tried to go to sleep in Pierre's suffocating hug.

_**Chelsea**_

I shuddered and looked over at Sabrina. She was awake, and just staring at the roof of the tent.

I was getting bored of this, but suddenly she turned around toward Vaughn. I waited.

She scooted closer. My eyes widened in disbelief. _The only reason she let people lay next to each other was because she could get close to Vaughn! _I thought bitterly.

She scooted a few more inches toward him. Without thinking, I threw my arm and grabbed her ankle.

Before she could look down, I plopped my head on my pillow, closing my eyes.

_**Sabrina**_

I felt something grab my ankle. Scared, I looked down. It was Chelsea, moving in her sleep.

I tried to get her hand off, but it was no use. I gently tried to kick her off, but she was holding on to my wrist like she wanted to kill me.

_**Chelsea**_

I grinned mischievously. Sabrina isn't going anywhere.

That's when I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start holding my pillow; I sat up and looked for Sabrina in her own bed.

She was cuddled up against Vaughn' side, his arm around her. I practically ripped my pillow in half.

"Ouch. Sorry, Chelsea." Julia said, patting my shoulder.

Mark jolted up. "YOU'RE THE SLUT!"

Luckily, mostly everyone was outside. But, the one's who were inside asleep woke up.


	26. Up The Mountain

**Chapter 26:**

I sat on the edge of the cliff, enjoying the fall air. Julia was sitting next to me, talking to Elliot. When she finally turned to me, I said,

"You two are connecting."

"Yeah. He's really nice to be around, you should talk to him."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, everyone. The next time we camp out, we'll be at the edge of the forest!" Sabrina said happily.

"I don't see why Sabrina has to carry a map in the forest. The mountains have mining caves, so she comes through here a lot. She can't forget which way to go every time, can she?" Julia said.

"Maybe she's bringing it just in case." Mark shrugged.

"I think Sabrina knows the forest has a tangle of trails and it's kind of easy to get lost." I guessed.

"Right." Vaughn said, overhearing our conversation.

"Hey, you help Sabrina out with the map. Where are we going?" Julia asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Come on!"

"No."

Julia sighed. "This trip would be better if I knew where we were going."

"Hey, Vaughn?" I looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"What's that road you two were talking about earlier?"

He hesitated. "I don't know. Don't get any ideas, though."

Mark and Julia threw their arms over my shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her!" They both said in unison.

"Hey I can take care of myself!" I fumed.

Vaughn chuckled and walked beside Sabrina.

The mosquitoes were annoying! I had to slap one every time another one went away.

"Geez these mosquitoes are killing me!" Julia whined while scratching her back.

"Huh? There are mosquitoes in the forest?" Mark said, surprised.

"How are they not biting you?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Lucky." Julia said.

It was getting dark. "Sabrina, it's getting late! Are we almost there?" I said.

"A-Almost!"

Then it started drizzling. "Sabrina!"

"It's just up this trail!"

It was pouring down in a matter of minutes. "SABRINA ARE WE ALMOST THERE OR NOT?" I yelled, irritated.

Mark took off his jacket and put if over Julia and I.

"Thanks!" We both said.

Lanna pulled out an umbrella and opened it. Denny looked at her.

"H-Hey Lanna, that umbrella is pretty big!"

"Sorry, it's not big enough for jerks!" Lanna pulled Mark under the umbrella.

"Thanks." Julia and I said sarcastically to Mark and Denny's face fell.

Pierre, always being the prepared one pulled open the umbrella and shared it with Natalie, Sabrina shared hers with Vaughn and Elliot shared his with Julia, leaving Denny and I with a soaked jacket.

I sighed. "Come on, Denny a jacket is better than nothing!"

We shared the only protection we had, meaning we had to huddle up. Denny's skin was surprisingly warm. I blushed.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing. Your skin is so warm." I laughed.

He laughed too. "Thanks."

He huddled closer to me, obviously trying to get me warm. I blushed even more.

At that moment, Lanna grabbed Mark's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Mark rubbed the back of his head, while Denny and Julia flinched.

Suddenly, Julia and Denny ran like trains toward Lanna's umbrella. Elliot and I almost tripped twice in the mud trying to catch up.

Julia slammed into Lanna, and Denny into Mark, exposing them to the rain. Denny put an arm around Julia, and Julia cuddled into his side. When they realized what happened, they moved as far away from each other as possible. Lanna knocked Julia out of the way and walked beside Denny. Back to were we started.

"Don't worry! I brought an extra." Pierre smiled and handed me an umbrella.

I looked at it like it was a piece of heaven. "Thank you!"

Mark Julia and I huddled up under the umbrella.

When we finally got to a clearing by a river, the guys put up a tent in the rain and the girls stood and watched.

Soaked, we put up our blankets and other pieces of junk and wrapped ourselves up.

"S-So c-cold." I sneezed.

I covered my nose with my blanket. "Great, I'm going to get sick on vacation."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to be this far…" Sabrina apologized.

"You should, you have the map!" Lanna snapped.

Sabrina flinched, and Vaughn sneered. "It wasn't her fault, Barbie. You and Ken try holding a map in a tangle of trails."

"Hey Woody, why don't you and Jessie shut up?" Denny snapped.

Vaughn scoffed and Elliot waved his hands in front of him. "Guys this is vacation, don't fight!"

"Some vacation." Natalie mumbled.

"Give her a chance!" Julia said.

Everyone was snapping and arguing at each other now.

"I promise you will forget all about this when we get to our destination…" Sabrina looked like she was about to cry.

Vaughn and Denny were arguing, Elliot was trying to calm everyone down, Julia was snapping at Natalie, Mark was trying to talk to Lanna, who was crossing her arms with an irritated expression, and Pierre and I were sitting cross-legged, distressed.

"When do you think they'll stop?" I said.

"I don't know. I do know that Sabrina can break down, or Denny could fume any second." Pierre frowned.

Right after he said that, Sabrina covered her face with her hands and ran out of the tent in the pouring rain.


	27. World Is Her's

**Chapter 27:**

"Sabrina!" Vaughn ran outside, and everyone went quiet.

Julia looked at me. "Chelsea?"

I didn't know what to think. Vaughn went for her? No, he would have done that for anyone. No, he would only do that for the people he cares about.

Everyone looked at me. I jolted up and ran out of the tent. _I have to find Sabrina._

Julia

"Chelsea!" I cried as she ran out of the tent.

"Great." Natalie mumbled.

"What's going on? Chelsea wouldn't do that just because something happened. She would just deal with it." Denny said.

"Maybe she went to find Sabrina too." Lanna said.

"You should be out there, Lanna. You're the one that started this mess." I snapped.

She said nothing.

"What do we do now?" Pierre piped up.

"I think we should wait until they get back." Elliot said.

"What? They could get lost!"

"Yeah, but if anyone else goes out there, we'll have to look for them too. If they don't come back by morning, we can all look for them."

I was worried sick about Chelsea. And I thought I was unlucky. She has Vaughn to deal with, that jerk.

_**Sabrina**_

I ran and ran, not caring if I tripped. My dress was soaked and muddy, and my hair was damp and filthy. The spring came into my view, and I sat down, looking into it. I held my knees and cried. I was horrible. How could I even think of starting another vacation? Everyone hates me now…

Chelsea flashed through my mind. No one hates her no matter what she does. Vaughn doesn't even dislike her after she slapped him.

I'm jealous…I'm jealous…

I looked down into the spring. It looked like the harvest goddess was crying, too. The only reason I made this trip was so I could get closer to Vaughn. No matter what I do he'll always love Chelsea. She's funny, pretty, and adoring. She's like a beautiful butterfly, and I'm just a moth.

I realized that a figure was in the spring. My eyes widened. _Harvest goddess?_

"Sabrina…"

I peered into the water. It wasn't the Harvest goddess. It was Vaughn.

I turned around. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you! Don't just run out into the rain! I was worried—" He stopped.

I smiled. He was worried about me…

"No need to worry. I'm sorry I ran off. Where's Chelsea, anyway?" I looked around.

Vaughn suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I blushed.

"You're the only one that understands me, Sabrina. Don't run off again, okay?" He kissed my forehead with his voice cracking.

I felt tears coming on. I buried my face into his wet chest.

Vaughn did care about me.

_**Chelsea**_

I stood at the opening to the spring. My feet were frozen to the ground. I stared in disbelief of the scene in front of me.

Vaughn has his arms wrapped around Sabrina at the front of the spring. I even saw him kiss her forehead. I guess all I did for him to care about me is gone and it's all for Sabrina. That was her plan, anyway.

I forced myself to move and I walked toward the tent, not caring how soaked I was.

I walked inside.

"Chelsea! Are you okay? What happened? Did you see Sabrina or Vaughn?" Everyone was talking at once.

"Oh yeah, I saw them." My voice cracked. "They're coming, just wait." I smiled as realistic as I could.

"Good." Lanna said, relieved.

"I'm glad Sabrina's okay." Denny said, obviously not caring worth crap if something happened to Vaughn.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

Pierre, Mark, and Julia didn't buy it.

"Whew! I'm tired. I'm getting some sleep." I said.

I wrapped up in my blanket and drifted off to sleep, listening to the mummers along the group.

_**Vaughn**_

I didn't want anything to happen to Sabrina. I took her hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

"I bet they all hate me." She mumbled.

"Hey, they all hate me too."

She giggled and we walked towards the tent. I let her inside first, and followed her in.

"Are you guys okay? What happened? I'm sorry, Sabrina." Everyone was whispering.

"We're fine, thank you." Sabrina answered.

"Why is everyone whispering?" I said.

They all pointed to Chelsea, who was asleep.

"Why is she drenched?" Sabrina whispered.

"Um, she went to look for you. Didn't you see her?" Lanna said, confused.

Sabrina and I exchanged glances.

"No." I answered.

"That's weird." Denny said.

I couldn't help but think if she saw us like that.

_**Chelsea**_

I woke up earlier than the others, still feeling like crap. I brushed my hair, and took a deep breath.

I decided to take a walk outside until everyone wakes up, to stretch before the hike up the mountain.

I visited the spring and skipped a few rocks above the water, not caring if the Harvest goddess came to pick an argument. I heard footsteps behind me.

It was Vaughn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing, just getting ready for the hike."

"Ah."

It was silent for a while.

"Listen, Chelsea…"

I tried to skip a rock over the water, but it sunk.

"Yeah?"

I skipped another one, and it sunk.

"I heard you were looking for us last night…"

I noticed how he used 'us' instead of 'Sabrina and I.'

"What about it?"

Again, a rock sunk.

"Well…"

I didn't realize I was just throwing rocks faster and faster until I was just throwing random rocks into the pond.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?"

I stopped and sighed. "Sorry, I'm thinking about something else."

"Like what?" He threw a rock in this time.

Before I could answer, the Harvest goddess poofed in front of us.

"Enough with the rocks!" She snapped.

"Sorry." We both said.

She bent down and peered at Vaughn, and inch from his face. "Hey! I know you! You're always throwing in strawberries with that nice girl. I saw you last night, too. I told you that girl was perfect for you!"

I flinched and he glanced at me.

"I think everyone would be waking up now. I'm going to go back to the tent." I smiled.

"Chelsea…"

I walked off, hearing the Harvest goddess say, "Did I say something?"

Everyone was awake and outside, stretching and waiting for me.

"Where's Vaughn?" Sabrina asked.

"At the spring, where else?" I snapped.

She recoiled, and my heart sank. "I'm sorry, I'm a little tired."

When Vaughn came back, Sabrina immediately walked beside him. I was wondering where Mark and Julia was, when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and practically threw into the undergrowth!

I turned, making my arms and face and right into someone's chest.

I looked up. Pierre!

I blushed and threw myself backwards. "W-What…"

"D-Don't freak out!" He said frantically.

"Were just wondering what happened when you found Vaughn and Sabrina."

"We?"

Julia and Mark popped up from behind him.

I hesitated.

"Come on, we're not going to start rumors, were just worried about you…" Pierre's voice trailed off.

I sighed. "Fine." "Alright!" They all said in unison.

I explained how I found them by the spring, hugging like love-struck couples.

"Is that why you came home disappointed?" Pierre said when I was done.

"I-I was not disappointed!" I said, flustered.

"That jerk." Julia scoffed.

Mark just looked like he wanted to punch something.

Pierre suddenly wrapped his arms around my head and pulled me into his chest. "Don't worry about it."

My face got hot and Mark slammed his fists onto the log he was sitting on glaring at him, and Julia just gawked.

He pulled away. "Just kidding!" He laughed.

My face was still red. "N-Not funny!"

"But still." He smiled. "Just come to us when you're feeling bad, okay?"

It was that warm smile again.

I glanced at my three closest friends.

"Okay." I smiled.


	28. The Secret Clearing

**Chapter 28:**

I stretched, feeling much better. I avoided Vaughn like the plague, but still had a great time.

We had to go uphill a lot, meaning I tripped and fell on someone, but Mark and Julia walked beside me to help. Denny picked up a couple of snakes to scare everyone, and Natalie got a few bugs to scare him. I talked and laughed with everyone, having a normal hiking day.

I couldn't get that road Vaughn and Sabrina were talking about out of my head. I really, _really_ wanted to check it out…

When we finally got to camp out in a huge clearing by a cave, instead of roasting marshmallows, we got to explore a mine! I found some beautiful gems and ores.

"Man I'm tired!" I yawned.

"Same here, I'm probably going to dream about rocks tonight." Julia groaned.

Mark was already asleep.

I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was late because everyone was snoring.

I looked over at Sabrina. Wow, she wasn't sleeping with Vaughn today. But his bed was next to hers.

Something near Sabrina's little royal pallet caught my eye. It looked old and torn.

The map.

I bit my lip. She was asleep! I could just sneak over there…

_No! I'm not a thief. _I gave myself a brisk nod and set my head on my pillow.

…

Come on…

…

Count sheep…

…

Ugh.

Slowly, I crawled to Sabrina's bed and reached over her. She fidgeted, and I stopped dead.

"Vaughn, Chelsea's watching, stop…" she giggled.

Anger burned through me. I grabbed a pillow and slowly set it on her face…

"Chelsea! Stop! It's not worth it!" Julia whispered, holding my arm back.

I sighed and looked at Julia. "Oh! I'm sorry! I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Shh!" She put a finger over her mouth. "Never mind that. Did you wake yourself up just to suffocate Sabrina?"

"No." I admitted. "I wanted to take a look at the map—I know it's wrong, I'll go back to sleep—"

"Are you kidding? I'll stay up with you!" She smiled mischievously.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I continued to reach over Sabrina for the map. Almost there…

I felt something soft but firm on my hand.

Vaughn woke up.

_**Julia**_

I bit my lip. _We're so dead…_

"What are you doing?" Vaughn snapped.

"I, uh…" Chelsea struggled to find an excuse.

"Your going to steal the map, aren't you?" He whispered, irritated.

"S-Steal? No!"

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

I looked at Chelsea.

She glanced at Vaughn and me. Suddenly, she darted her hand forward and took the map!

"Come on!" She whispered and grabbed my hand, running out of the tent.

_**Vaughn**_

…

What just happened?

I lay there, confused.

She's probably going to see where we're going, then bring it back, right?

I remembered the road she asked about. _Crap…_

I grabbed a flashlight and hat while running out of the tent.

_**Chelsea**_

I laughed as we ran away from the tent. When we were far enough, I stopped and looked at Julia.

"You okay?"

"What were you thinking? We're so dead—" She burst out laughing.

I grinned and held out the map. "Look what I got."

Julia grabbed it and opened it. "Whoa."

There were dark drawings of trails, blue drawings of rivers and ponds, brown drawings of mountain, green drawings of trees…

"It looks confusing." I said.

"Yeah. Hey, why not explore a little while?"

"I have a better idea." I took the map and searched with my finger.

"There!" I pointed to the secret road.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out!"

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous…"

"What am I hearing? The mighty Julia backing down?"

"What? I don't hear anything! Let's go!"

She took the map and led the way through the mountains.

_**Vaughn**_

I looked by the mines, caves, and cliffs. They weren't stupid enough to go all the way to the forest…

No, the road was by the mountains. If I can remember where it was, I can find them before they do anything stupid.

_**Chelsea**_

It seemed like forever when we got to a trail I've never seen before.

"Can you even read a map like that?" I whined.

"Of course! It's not that confusing when you get used to it."

"Well, are we almost there, Indiana Jones?"

"Almost!"

I walked beside her. "Where are we, anyway?"

She pointed to an area on the map.

"Hey, what's that house? It looks pretty creepy."

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

We walked on.

_**Vaughn**_

It seemed like I looked over every rock on the mountain until I came across a house. I took a step forward. _What if it's dangerous? I can't just knock onto a stranger's house…Well, I'm an animal trader I do it all the time._

I walked up the wooden steps to the house. It was white with a purple room and…some kind of roots growing on the side.

Hesitantly, I knocked.

"It's open." Said a deep voice.

I turned the knob and let myself in. The room was filled with teddy bears and books, with a huge pot in the middle.

These bears are going to haunt me forever.

"What?" A girl about the same height as me stared at me with cold eyes.

"Uh…"

"Spit it out, cowboy."

I scoffed. "Have you seen these two girls? One looks like a bartender and one looks like a 12 year old farmer."

The lady had long, curly dirty blonde hair and had some kind of witch costume on. I was surprised she didn't carry a broomstick with her.

She walked closer to me, an inch from my face.

I fidgeted, uncomfortable.

Her eyes shined. "Hey, your cute! My name is Witch Princess, How about your stay and help me with some spells?"

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen them or not?"

She walked backwards a few steps. "Hmm…"

I waited.

She walked up some steps over her giant pot and threw some stuff in. "Why yes, I have."

You have got to be kidding me…

"So next you're going to look in a mirror wondering who's the fairest of them all—Where are they?"

She scoffed. "How impolite. I'm starting to like you. Tell me—Do you know the Harvest goddess?"

"Do you know where they are or not?"

She hesitated. "They look like they're heading toward…"

"Here." A road popped up in her hand.

I sighed. I already know that, I just need to know where it is. "Never mind. Have fun with your spells."

"Come again, cutie!" She called after me.

_**Julia**_

I walked across a craggy trail to a dark opening.

"Chelsea, I don't care if we go in or not, but are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! If we back out now, we might be missing something we might not see ever again!" She pumped her fist.

I grinned. "I guess your right."

We walked into a clearing together, only to see rocks and boulders everywhere.

"We walked how many miles for this?" She said, disappointed.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would someone draw a trail like this if nothing is here?"

She looked around. "Hey! There's an opening here!'

I ran to her. "What?"

"Look! Between these boulders, there's an opening. I bet I could get through!"

"No way! I don't want you to get hurt! I'll do it."

"But Julia…"

"What?"

"I don't think you'll fit."

"What do you mean? I'm fat, aren't I?"

"No! It's just…" She made a gesture over her chest.

"What? Just tell me!"

"N-Never mind! I'll be fine!"

"Chelsea!"

She already went inside.

"Are you okay?" I called.

"Yeah! Man it's dark…"

I heard a huge, terrifying _crack._

I froze. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know—"

_CRACK._

"Chelsea! Don't move!"

"I…"

CRUNCH crack crumble

"Ah! Jul—"

I heard something that sounded like a rock fall and Chelsea scream.


	29. New Shot at Love END

_The VERY. LAST. CHAPTER. Please don't ask me to make any more chapters; I will be making a 2__nd__ story of this. Soon. Well, maybe not so soon. Anyway, there's no point. Enjoy this LAST. DRAMATIC. CHAPTER._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 30.**

I waited in this giant marshmallow of a bed for Vaughn. I asked a nurse to get Vaughn and Sabrina for me. I have to tell them.

It seemed like hours before I heard his voice. He walked through the door. "What's wrong?" Sabrina trailed behind him.

"Nothing. Come on in, I have to tell you something. Don't get mad at me, Vaughn." I stared at him with love.

His cheeks got pink. "Sure, whatever."

They both sat down in some chairs the nurse pulled out in front of the bed.

"Listen up, because I'm not repeating myself." I smiled warmly at both of them.

"When we were fighting in the tent because it was raining, Sabrina ran out of the tent to the spring. I went after Vaughn. That's right, I saw both of you."

Vaughn looked astonished, and Sabrina blushed with embarrassment.

"So this is what you wanted to say?" Vaughn growled.

"No." I almost wanted to change my mind and tell them to go home.

_No, this is for them._

I sat up on the hospital bed. Gently, I took both of their hands and put the Blue Feather in between them. The Princess and the Cowboy. _What an odd match. _I smiled.

_**Vaughn**_

I stared at the feather for a minute. What is she saying? Did she hit her heard during the fall?

"W-Where did you get this?" I stammered.

"Why do you think I went in the opening? I got the Blue Feather right before I fell." She said with triumph.

I looked at Sabrina. Her face was red as a Turnip, but she looked adorable.

"Don't ask if I'm serious, because I am." Chelsea said.

"But—This is so sudden. Chelsea, your not trying to make us happy, are you? Worry about yourself!"

My whole face got hot.

She pointed at me. "Ah ha! So you would be happy with Sabrina!"

"Guys," She started. "I know you'll have your happily ever after if your accept this. Please? For me?" I smiled at both of them.

"But these are so rare to come across!" Sabrina said in a light voice.

"I know. That's the point! This is your chance to do something, Vaughn." She winked at me, and the Starry Night festival flashed through my mind.

_**Chelsea**_

My plan is working.

Vaughn and Sabrina looked at each other for a long moment, both of their faces pink. He smiled and plucked the feather from their hands and held in front of Sabrina. "Sabrina."

She blinked.

"Will you marry me?"

I expected my heart to snap in half, to rot or to suffocate, but it actually felt…Good. My heart soared and it felt warm and…

Happy.

She held her red face in her hands, smiling and eyes sparkling with happiness. "Y-Yes!" She answered cheerfully.

I smiled as they hugged each other. Vaughn can thank me later.

**Four Months Later**

I chugged down a glass of water as I stood in the middle of my field.

"Ah!" I sighed and licked my lips.

It's been three months since Vaughn and Sabrina's wedding. Surprisingly enough, I was Sabrina's bridesmaid. Julia was confused of why I was happy for Vaughn, but now everyone knows what I did, due to Julia's mouth. Oh! I almost forgot. I have to get Mark and Julia a present for their wedding. I remember how exited I was for her announcement…

"Wow! Really?" I yelled.

"Yep! Mark asked me to marry him! And you're going to be my bridesmaid!" Julia giggled.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Marks shoulders. "You've got good taste!"

He laughed. "I know, I know."

I looked at him and smiled. "Take care of Julia, okay Mark?"

He looked surprised at first, but then relaxed and smiled. "Okay."

Julia laughed and nudged me playfully. "Just don't get mad because you're pretty much the only single one on the island!"

"Hey! I'm just picky, that's all." I said.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

I hated to admit it, but she was pretty much right. Denny and Lanna married a few days after we got back from our hike. Natalie was her bridesmaid, of course, while Mark was with Denny. And Natalie and Pierre had a wedding, also. Pierre looked so nervous I thought he was going to explode!

They were all great weddings. I enjoyed them all like they were my own. Elliot was disappointed, but he kept his head up and occasionally helps me on the farm.

The down side is, we don't hang out as much anymore, so I get kind of lonely. But we still talk and laugh, go to festivals, and have a 'vacation' once in a while. I smiled as the fall breeze went though my hair. _I should get her present now! _I thought, exited.

I walked down the brick road to Chen's shop, waving to everyone nearby. This island is extremely popular, and lots of people live here. I stared up at the blue sky as leave flew in the breeze.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. I fell backwards and shut my eyes, waiting for myself to fall.

I didn't feel anything except a firm, but gentle hand on my wrist. I opened my eyes.

It took me a minute to recognize him. He was blocking the sun, and with a light voice, he asked:

"Are you alright, Miss?"

I could see his features now. He had blonde hair that flipped out at the sides, with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, denim jeans and a white and yellow jacket.

But his voice was the thing that surprised me. It was light and graceful, and sounded like bells chiming.

"Um…" I blushed.

He pulled me up and I heard his light voice again. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes!" I forced myself to answer.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. It happens from time to time."

I couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, I do it too sometimes."

He smiled a friendly smile. "Ah, introductions. My name is Will." He bowed like a prince does to a princess.

I blushed. "C-Chelsea! Nice to meet you!"

I realized he has a white horse with him.

"Just like a prince…" I whispered.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"O-Oh! Nothing!" I laughed sheepishly.

He smiled again, the afternoon sun making his hair golden. "Aren't you a cute one."

My cheeks turned pink, but I smiled back.

Maybe I have another shot at love.

**END.**

**Authors Note; **Well that was the end of my wondrous story of Harvest Moon. I thought it was kind of cute that it ended this way. He's kind of like Vaughn and Mark put together, you know? And isn't it ironic that Will is Sabrina's cousin? Anyway, as I said before, I will be making a 2nd story, but this will be about Chelsea and Will, with all of the same characters married. Be patient, and I'll try to make that one twice as great. I enjoyed your reviews and happiness, so thank you. By the way, Julia, Mark, and Natalie were watching the whole time.


	30. One Last Kiss Special!

_**One Last Kiss**_

_**Special~!**_

_*** * ***_

I watched the waves crash down at the beach, the sun gently kiss my pale skin. I smiled, feeling a breeze roll in.

"Yo, Chelsea!"

I turned around to see Denny running toward me from his shack.

"Hi, Den!"

"It's about time someone takes a trip to the beach! It's been so empty."

I laughed. "It is Fall."

He beamed. "Hey! I have an idea! Wanna hear a story of mine?"

Since there wasn't anything else to do, I said yes. We both sat down under the shade of a tree cross-legged as Denny started his story.

"Okay. Believe it or not, my great grandpa worked on a Pirate ship."

I chuckled.

"Ahem!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the were smack-dab in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was cold, windy, and there wasn't a cloud in sight...."

_*** * ***_

"Put yer' backs into it! Come on, tie that rope!" Captain Denny shouted.

"Right, Captain!"

"Captain! Our chef want to speak to you--"

"CAPTAIN!" The chef, Peirre, burst out the door. "Can't you steal decent food from a plentiful island?! The only food we can cook now is slop!"

Captain Denny narrowed his eyes. "Not my problem, Chef! Tell Mark to do a better job at robbing!"

"Oh really? What f I told you were OUT OF RUM?!"

The whole ship went in a flurry of screams and some people were crying. "WHAT?! MARK!"

They both looked at the Captain's right-hand man.

He shrugged. "Sorry, Captain. Every island is either heavily guarded, or poor. The only way is to fight or con our way out."

The Captain rubbed his bald chin. "Hm. Fine. I'm fine with Conning."

"Elliot, this floor doesn't look clean! Neither does this window! I'm not paying you to do a crappy job, that's what Captain Denny is for! GET TO WORK!"

"Y-Yes, Chef!"

Pierre snorted and whispered to Mark. "Rookie."

"Where is my navigator--Julia! How far until the next Island?!"

"31 miles, sir!"

Up above, watcher Will rested his head in his hand lazily watching the gulls hover over the water. Suddenly, a huge ship made its way to ours. Will jolted up and struggled to get a better look, without realizing his hand-held telescope was in his right hand.

"C-Captain, a suspicious looking ship is coming in!"

"What?! How big is it?"

"Not very...Wait..."

Silence.

"It's REALLY BIG."

Mark chuckled. "That's what she said." Julia slapped the back of his head.

"Ugh! Mark, tell Chen to really cannons! I can't handle another attack from the Rangers."

"The Rangers?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. My worst enemy. He stole every cent I had, and destroyed my earlier ship."

"Who's the Captain?"

"It's--"

The ship was next to them by now, its overwhelming shadow loomed over the our puny boat.

"Well well well. Look who washed up? Any loot left?" The fiery Captain smirked.

"Lanna. You wench! I'm not letting you get to me! Not today!"

"Heh. Nice looking Toy. I smell slop, is that what your cooking? My Natalie makes the greatest food, fit for a real crew, such as mine." She wrapped her arm around her wing-man. "Right, Vaughn?"

He simply said, "I'm not paid enough for this."

She threw him aside, still rubbing her crew in my face. "If you want to hate someone, hate my watcher. She used her deluxe telescope to find you before you found us. Congratulations, Cheslea."

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at Will pulling her bottom eyelid with her finger. He gawked and I glared at him with all the hatred I have for this cruddy ship. He recoiled in fear.

"Chen! Ready the Cannons!"

"Gannon! Prepare to fire!"

"Then what happened?!" I asked eagerly.

He laughed. "Hang on! I'm getting to the best part!"

When it was all over, I couldn't believe what happened. Her ship suffered major damage, but our little toy boat only had a few scratches!

My crew screamed with laughter, applaud, and happiness. I wrapped my arm around Mark, and we danced like maniacs for a good while.

"Whatever! I never wanted to be a Pirate, anyway. I'm going to be a singer!"

Silence.

The while ship boomed with laughter. pointing and rolling around on the floor.

"Well, Lanna, I'm feeling pretty victorious. I'll make a deal--Since I want to tease you the rest of my life, I'll let you live instead of your ship breaking down. Why don't you move onto mine?"

Her ship filled with whispers. "Captain, We have no other choice. We can't last 31 miles to the next Island." Their navigator, Sabrina, warned.

"Fine." Lanna finally said. "But Natalie is cooking."

Pierre broke down. I didn't hesitate. "Deal."

She moved everything to our ship, food, and, luckily, rum. We quickly learned to cooperate with each other, Natalie teaches Pierre, to cook properly, while Pierre taught her some tips. Chelsea made Will a strap to hold his telescope so he won't forget. We were the biggest and most successful ship in the sea. Romances developed, and we were rich and powerful. We wandered the sea together for I don't know how many years.

Out of nowhere, an Island showed up. It wasn't on the charts, it just...Appeared.

It was huge and green, yet it seemed deserted.

"What island was it?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it was here, Sunny Island." He smiled.

"Wow! Really? How amazing."

"That's great grandpa for you."

"You have to tell me about your family more!"

He chuckled. "I'll look through some valuables and see if I can find anything."


End file.
